One Thing
by FABULOUSGIRLFOREVER5555
Summary: Harry is trying to work out feelings he has for Ginny, and vice-versa. They are really confused and there are so many obstacles and so many things going on they don't know how to make it work. Ron and Hermione confess their feelings for each other pretty easily, but for Harry and Ginny will it be so easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me. JK that proper way to say it is it's I. I'm too bored to write down the Naruto thing for my story, so now I'm writing something else. This is where you go "Yay! My all-time favorite author FABULOUSGIRL is writing what will become my all-time favorite story! Oh my gawd!" JK, again. I'm really silly like that and you shouldn't encourage me. Anyway, no more one-shots for a while, I just worked on those for days so I'm done. I'd like to get on with the story cause this monologue I'm writing will be the whole chapter if I don't sooooooooooo. ON WITH LE STORY! (BTW this part takes place right after the tri-wizard tournament.**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I felt really depressed. I had just let someone die, right in front of me. Why? Why wasn't I strong enough to save him? Cedric Diggory, you shouldn't have listened to me. I would be the one dead, and you wouldn't have to be gone. I felt something warm now draped around me. I opened my eyes and found myself in a group hug with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. I could feel tears stain my eyes. A small hand reached over and squeezed mine, warming me, even though I felt so cold and utterly lost.

* * *

I walked down the hallway of Hogwarts, it felt empty, like something, or someone, was missing. There was no happiness on the last day of schooling. It was a double-negative. I had to deal with death on my conscious and the Dursleys. They were bad enough as is. I heard echoing footsteps, other than my own down the hallway. It was Ron.

"Hey, mate. The feast is starting, are you going to come? Ginny's saving us seats." I couldn't help but think that Cedric would have been smiling and laughing at the great hall with the rest of us. I sighed.

"I have to don't I?" Ron grinned and grabbed me by the elbow. I let him drag me to the entrance. He then let go of my arm and entered the Great Hall without me. I walked in and everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I took a step backwards. Then, without any warning, the hall erupted into cheers and yells. I felt my lips part as I stared wide-mouthed at the cheering crowd. I ducked my head down and moved to the Gryffindor table. I found Hermione, Ron and Ginny flagging me over. Ron sat next to Hermione and Ginny was on the other side of an open seat. I plopped down in it, and began to dully play with the food on my plate. Near the end Dumbledore spoke loudly for all of us to hear.

"Now, we near the end of a very great year here at Hogwarts, and there has been a threat shown at our school. . . Lord Voldemort has returned, Harry has seen him with his own eyes, and we have suffered a tragic loss because of it." Cho whimpered over at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore continued.

"We, as a wizarding community have to prepare for this. You must be careful who you trust. We, and the Ministry of Magic need to prepare to take the necessary precautions if we want any hope at stopping him. Now, I hope you all will stay safe at home and return to school next year." I got plenty of stares as Dumbledore finished his speech, I looked at none of them. I just stared at my plate. The twins were glaring at something behind me, I paid it no attention, but did hear their muttering.

"Stupid Slytherin prats! Little snots." At that I cracked a smile, which faded two seconds later. Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other. I could hear a little of it when they talked.

"Yes, I know Ron. What should we do though?"

"We could take him to my house over the summer, he always liked it there."

"Would Dumbledore let us?"

"I'm sure it'd be fine." I decided this was the right moment to interrupt.

"A summer at the Burrow does sound fun." Ron jumped a little and Hermione covered her mouth.

"You heard that?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I am willing to try and have a good summer if I get to go to the Burrow." Ron then stood.

"Well come on then. Lets go talk to Dumbledore." I jumped up. The Burrow was the best place to be on holidays, the whole Weasley family was so nice and sweet to me, I know that I'd love it there. I walked leading Ron and Hermione past the tables. I walked right up to the teachers table and to Dumbledore.

"Hi sir, I was wondering if I could have a word?" Dumbledore looked up from talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Minerva, Harry, please come to my office." I followed Dumbledore to the stairs. He stopped at the door.

"Acid Pops." The Gargoyles hopped out of the way. We walked up the narrow steps and to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door and sat behind his desk. He gestured to the seats in front of him. We took seats. I turned to the headmaster. He smiled at me.

"Now Harry, what would you like to talk about?" I cut right to the chase.

"I want to stay at the Burrow for the summer! I don't want to go to the Dursleys!" Dumbledore didn't seem shocked at all and stayed in a professional state.

"I understand that, Harry. You cannot go with the Weasley family though."

"Why not?!"

"Harry, I have told you before. The protection your mother put on you will keep you safe as long as you return home there every summer."

"That's not fair! No one else has to deal with this!" Dumbledore raised his finger.

"But, I will allow you to go there after a months time. I will send an owl while your family is away, and we will move you then." I felt rage boil inside me. Yet I spoke quietly.

"Why are you so protective of me? Why am I so important?"

"Now Harry, you are the only one who can fight the Dark Lord. You have a destiny, a future."

"I wish I didn't! I wish I didn't have this all planned for me! I want to be normal! Is that too much to ask?!" There was a knock on the door. Professor Snape walked in and I stormed out, Ron and Hermione following in pursuit. I didn't go back to the great hall though. No I went to the Gryffindor common room and sat at the fire, wishing Sirius would call. I wanted to talk to someone who would understand me.

* * *

 **Yep! That's how it ends this chapter. I hope that you liked it, you can start to see more fluff in the next chapters. I'll see you again soon so thats a wrap. Baiiiiiiii  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So, I will try to update every week, but school is sucky sooooooooooooooo, IDK. If I'm early or late, then it's because I'm awful at time. Also, I hope I got a little fluff into this chapter. I really can't tell so you tell me. In a review. Please review this story I'm starting to feel unpopular.**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I grabbed my bag the next morning, happily moving along. I would get to see my mum and dad again. Even if my annoying brothers would be there. There someone moved in front of me and I bumped into them. I didn't see who it was.

"Hey! Watch it!" I growled out the words, I hated it when people underestimated others because of something like blood, or looks. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron gawking down at me. I felt my cheeks turn red. The boy I had liked forever had just knocked me down, and I yelled at him. Great job, Ginny. Harry held out his hand to me.

"Sorry, Ginny. Didn't mean to hit you." Ron sighed.

"You don't have to be nice to my sister, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and hauled me to my feet. I straightened.

"Thank you, Harry. Ron you're such a git, girls like a gentleman." Ron then turned around.

"Oh, I'm a git, am I? Well, if you like gentlemen so much, go ahead and date Harry!" I felt my cheeks heat up more.

"Ron! I wouldn't, think of dating anybody!" Harry nodded along with me.

"Yeah, Ron, just cause I helped her up doesn't mean she'll fall in love with me." I grabbed my trunk and moved away angrily. I boarded the train, and saw Hermione. I sat next to her.

"Hi, Hermione. Your friend is being a git." She groaned.

"Oh, god. Which one?"

"My brother."

"Figures." She turned back to reading the book in her hand, as I laughed.

"You know it's funny." She looked at me.

"What is?"

"How easily people fall in love." Hermione leaned against the window.

"Love, is like potions. Awful looking, and gives you an even worse feeling." I laughed, even though I knew it was true. I would kill Ron though. He hinted at my crush on Harry, and he would die for that. Hermione continued.

"I can't wait for summer though. After my parents take me to Iceland, then they take me to your house." I clapped.

"Yay! Someone I don't hate will be there." We talked for a few more minutes before Harry and Ron came over. Ron sighed.

"Finally, it took forever to find you guys." I turned my head away from them. Crossing my arms I made a angry sound, and took out a magazine to look at. Witch Weekly was always a good read for gossip. Halfway through the train ride I felt a tap on my knee. I glanced up and met stunning emerald green eyes. Harry tilted his head toward the door. I put my magazine down and walked out, Harry came after me.

"Look, Ginny. I didn't think that Ron would tease you so much earlier. I just don't want you to be upset with him, you can be mad at me all you want." I felt my heart grow, and pound in my chest. I put a frown on my face anyway.

"I wouldn't be mad at you though. That wouldn't make any sense, you didn't do anything. Ron's to blame." I couldn't believe that I was just saying all of that. Shut up, Ginny. He gave me a sad smile.

"Please Ginny. Just please do this for me. I'll make sure to lecture Ron personally." I bit my lip.

"Well, as long as he makes sure to stay out of my business and personal life, then, yeah we're cool. I mean it'll be good to talk to both of you again. Especially since you two are a few of the only boys in my life." I thought better of what I just said.

"And not like that, or anything. It's just I hang out with you guys and everything, and, oh stop looking at me like that!" Harry had started to smile a little more, and I felt my face heat, if possible, more than before. I blushed and turned around. Harry gripped my shoulder, which made me freeze. I felt the butterflies in my stomach attack. I turned around to face him, and also pulled my arm away. I placed my hand over the spot he tugged me. He looked at me with concern.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny! I was just kidding around, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you alright?" I smiled lightly, partially because my head was starting to feel dizzy.

"I'm alright, lets just go sit down." I moved back into the compartment in the train. Hermione had a talk with Ron, and we were all on speaking terms now. We had many discussions on the train. Then finally we got to our stop. Hermione would be the only one left so I gave her my wishes.

"Hermione, enjoy your silence. Can't wait to see you soon. Best wishes!" We both waved to each other and I followed Ron and Harry off the train. I saw my mum and dad there and jumped to my mother's arms. She smoothed my hair against my back.

"Hi, Ginny. I'm so happy to see you again." I hugged my mom.

"Me too." I hugged my dad and similar conversations took place there. Then, Fred and George hopped off the train, grinning. I glanced at their pockets and saw that a few galleons peeked out. I fell into pace with them.

"So, what did you do this time?" Fred looked down in surprise at me.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" I pointed to his right pocket, which a galleon was about to fall out of.

"You made it easy for me this time." George slipped one into my pocket.

"Keep quiet and you can keep it." I smiled. The twins were so easy to fool, I could get away with anything. This is how every summer should start. At least, it's always how mine begins.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I did try to make more fluff in there as I was editing. Yes, I edit everything after I write it. So, I hope that the story isn't moving to fast for some of you. If it is then I'll slow it down a smidge or two. Anywho, tell me what you liked, what you hate, thoughts, or ideas in the review box below. Bye guys! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yas! Third week writing this! Now if some of you haven't review saying what you want to happen, then I suggest you do. I have almost got a full story line for this. Of course, containing fluff. I guess we should get on with the story. Let's proceed!**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I flopped on my bed. My aunt Petunia shrieked.

"Harry! Get down here! Now!" Uncle Vernon screeched up to me when I didn't try to get up move.

"YOUNG MAN!GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I groaned, but staggered to my feet. I climbed down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon's face was very red with rage, Dudley was pretending to watch t.v. when he was actually listening to what I did wrong this time.

"WHAT I WANT? WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BEHAVE!" I glared up at him.

"What did I do this time." He marched up to me and grabbed my elbow.

"Boy, I want you to know, if I see any trace of your kind this summer. You aren't going to return to your school this year." His voice was like nails in my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen this summer." He stood straight.

"Well then, I'm off to work." I thought of something.

"Well, actually. I think I can promise no magic, if I can leave halfway through the summer and go to my friend Ron's." Uncle Vernon spun around.

"Don't say that word." I nodded like a good boy.

"Of course." Uncle Vernon thought for a moment.

"None of what you do?"

"Not any in the least."

"Well, I'll think about it. If I see one trace of what you do, all of your hopes are down the drain." I smiled, then retreated up the stairs smiling. I immediately pulled out a piece of parchment. I scribbled down a note to Ron.

 _Dear Ron_

 _I think that I just pulled the biggest scam on my family ever. If I don't use magic for a month and a week then Uncle Vernon would be completely ok with me going to your house. I'm not supposed to do magic anyway, so this is a plus for me. I can just leave it all to Hedwig to keep me a secret. Plus we can let her out at night now. I can't wait to see all of the Weasley clan again. And Hermione. I also think I know the perfect time to escape from here._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Harry_

I rolled up the parchment and tied it with a string. Then I attached it to Hedwig's leg. I gave her two treats, which she gobbled up indignantly. Then I opened up my window, and felt the breeze sting my skin lightly. Hedwig flew out and soared away. I found myself smiling after her, it must be good to feel free like that, especially anytime you want. I can barely leave the house unless I fill out a form. I pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to write.

 _Dear Sirius_

 _Please save me! I hate it here at the Dursley's! They dislike me just as much as I hate them, and they always yell at me and treat me like I'm a broken wand. Why won't Dumbledore just let me stay at your place for half of the summer? You're so much better than the Dursley's! And Hogwarts would be the only other place I would go besides yours. Please help me, by telling me how to survive the summer until I can escape this hole of utter darkness._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

I rolled up the parchment deciding to send it a few days after Hedwig got back. Pulling out my homework, I laughed at some of the simple spells, and was able to quickly write about them. I smiled to myself. Ginny could solve this stuff, she was really smart, and nice, and pretty. She's Ron's sister! She's Ron's sister, Harry, get a hold of yourself!

Two days later Hedwig returned. She had a scroll tied to her leg, and a small package. I took off the message relieving Hedwig and returned her to her cage, giving her some treats and water. She then fell asleep rather easily. I threw myself onto my bed and unrolled the parchment of paper. This is what it read:

 _Dear Harry_

 _GOOD JOB MATE! You are good at tricks! Muggles are really stupid, and they don't have a clue about anything! The Weasley clan has it's flaws too, like sometimes my brothers are being gits or I have an annoying relative on my back. We have already set a date for your escape, and we have a surprise for you on that night anyway. Ginny has been excited non-stop ever since she found out when you were coming, good luck mate. Mum and I sent you some treats to keep you normal in the muggle society._

 _From_

 _Ron (And Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley)_

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face when I read, no more than I could stop the butterflies that erupted in my stomach after I read about Ginny. Smiling I carefully opened the package, quietly enough to not wake my aunt or uncle. Inside were tons of sweet treats. I silently cheered when I saw chocolate frogs, acid pops, cauldron cakes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I scribbled down a small note.

 _Dear Ron_

 _You are a lire-saver! Thank you so much, and I can't wait to see you. Please don't write back, my uncle doesn't like when I write too many 'secret messages'. Good night, where ever you are. Tell Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley I say hi! I miss you and all of them so much!_

 _From Harry_

The next morning, I woke to Hedwig's hoots and chirps from other outside birds. I looked at her, she was trying to fly out of her cage through the small holes. I smiled and attached Sirius's letter onto her leg. She immediately flew out the window, clearly excited.

I made my way down the stairs, then stopped before the breakfast table. It was covered with just fruits and veggies. There was no meat or sugary sweet in sight. I sat down, and picked up an apple. Dudley sat across from me and was eating all of the sweetest foods like a bulldozer. I'm surprised that he wasn't looking up to breath.

I didn't care though. Soon, I would get to leave this place. I would have to wait a little while, but I wouldn't stay for long. I didn't belong with my Aunt and Uncle. I belonged at Hogwarts, where my real family was. Where I could call home.

* * *

 **Another chapter is now complete! I love writing and try to write every day, even though I don't always have time. Reading and school help with my writing skills. I hope my story can make at least one of you readers out there smile. I also try different types of writing, but based on my over-active imagination, the plot will turn to goo soon. So, don't expect much out of me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, It's me! JK I like that song, but no this is just a new chapter update! Yay, more fabulous stories for you to read about and enjoy! Please review an special moments you'd like to see ;). I'm all ears for new and exciting ideas. Also I have decided on updating every nine days so look for that. Anyway, On with le story!**

* * *

Harry's POV.

One more week until summer was over! Thank God for that. It had been really cool to talk with Sirius in letters, and to also share about what went on at school. I sat under the big oak tree in our backyard, resting after I'd been chased out of the house. Then Aunt Petunia saw me sitting there immediately came out.

"What are you doing?! Get out there, and stop lazing around!" She came forward and started to beat me with a broom, realizing how much I was unwanted I ran out of the backyard toward a small alley. It looked alright there was no one there and I just wanted to stay away from the house as long as I wasn't wanted. I picked up a small newspaper off the ground. It told of Sirius's escape again and how people were still looking for him. I smiled and shook my head. Sirius wouldn't be found that easily. I played with the cards in my pocket and watched as one by one the great wizards all disappeared. It began to grow dark, and I stood.

I'd better head home before Aunt Petunia throws a hissy-fit. Dudley pulled up from behind me, and he said goodbye to all of his biker friends, then waved. He then saw me, oh joy. He rubbed the top of my head, and I shoved his hand away. He smirked at me.

"What? Don't you like being appreciated by your older, better cousin?" I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, of course not! It's only that you tease and taunt me every chance you get! What a great guy! You probably kick puppies too!" Dudley scowled.

"Just appreciate that I haven't beaten you up yet." After those words the alley felt very cold. I shivered as I was filled with a cold sensation, like I would never be happy again. I then realized after I relived some of my worst memories. Dementors. I looked around and saw Dudley curling up in a ball int he corner of the alley. Dementors approached from the opposite side of the alley, moving swiftly. I yanked out my wand not caring about the Ministry at the moment, I have to protect myself. I roared out thinking of going to the Burrow.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A bright silver stag erupted from my wand and chased down the Dementors. They limped away, and I grabbed Dudley's arm. Yanking him to his feet, I pulled him toward Number 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would kill me if I didn't get him home ok. He shivered, and I remembered how my first Dementor encounter went. He might be traumatized. Why were there Dementors here anyway, they aren't supposed to leave Azkaban. I felt the coldness regain hold of me as I neared the house. I ordered my stag to me.

"Come here!" It hopped over and warmth engaged me. I felt some of the weight Dudley burdened me with was lifted away. My stag carried Dudley to the porch then chased after the Dementors. I opened the door and pulled Dudley in. My Aunt Petunia rushed to greet whoever had come to the door. She saw Dudley and screeched.

"Dudley-kins!" She threw herself forward and hugged his body to her. His fingers shook, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then as if her wrath wouldn't be enough Uncle Vernon came in, isn't that just wonderful? He saw Dudley and turned to me roaring.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!" I squeezed my eyes closed.

"You said to never tell you anything having to do with magic, so I can't tell you." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Uncle Vernon shook with rage.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DID THIS TO HIM?!" I frowned, and said very quietly.

"No, I didn't to anything to Dudley. We got attacked by Dementors." Then as if proving my point an owl flew into the room, and dropped a letter on the ground. Uncle Vernon roared once more.

"GET THOSE STUPID BIRDS OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" The last word he yelled he pointed at me angrily. I opened the letter, and read it carefully sat on the stair steps.

 _To Whom it May Concern_

 _An underage wizard was detected of just using magic at the hour of eight twenty-two on July seventh. An underage wizard has used magic near this location twice. Young wizard Harry Potter will come to a hearing to decide his fate on July twentieth. Please do not use any more spells and report to the Ministry with your wand. The wizengamot will decide your fate in that evening. Be ready to defend yourself._

 _Ministry of Magic_

I slammed the letter between my hands. Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the stairs to the living room. Dudley lay motionless on the couch. He sat me in a hair wooden chair then sat on the ground by Dudley.

"Boy! Tell me what happened to Dudley." He spoke calmly so I figured I should too.

"Well, I was sitting near the park when I decided to head home. Dudley came over from his tea with one of our neighbors. We walked down the alley when a cold feeling wrapped around us. I knew that feeling, Dementors are the only things to make someone feel that way. I had to use magic to protect Dudley and myself. Dudley might be traumatized from the experience. I don't know how it could affect him." Aunt Petunia let out a cry of worry and threw herself to crying on Dudley's chest. Uncle Vernon roared once more.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL MY YOU DID THIS TO MY SON?!" I shook my head.

"No. Dementors make people experience their worst memories, like they won't ever be happy again." I knew the feeling all too well. Dudley then started to try and talk.

"M-m-monsters . . . t-t-th-there were . . . m-m-monsters." It was like hearing his voice made it seem like Christmas. Aunt Petunia hugged him to her saying.

"You'll be ok! You're gonna be alright!" Dudley wasn't done though. Thinking to myself I knew he'd get me into trouble.

"H-H-Harry . . . . he-he s-s-saved . . . . m-m-me. . ." Uncle Vernon jolted up from his seat. Aunt Petunia looked up in surprise. They both spoke at the same time.

"Let's take him to the hospital." They immediately started to throw things together. Uncle Vernon let Petunia start to pack up in the car, and he turned to me.

"You mess up anything in this house. You won't live to see the school of yours again." I nodded, and then he left locking the door. I stomped up to my room. Pigwidgeon was waiting at my window. There was a single sentence on it, no sentence saying who it was from of to. It just said.

 _We're coming now._

Joy rushed through me! This was Ron's owl that he'd told me about! I quickly started to fix my stuff throwing things into the trunk, and pulling any extra books together. I shoved everything into the large trunk. I pulled my robes on over my head, and put my wand into a pocket at the side. I dragged my stuff down the stairs. I would finally leave this place.

* * *

 **Yep! Ending it there, hope you liked this chapter. You can tell me if you support the same ships I do, but if you don't no one is forcing you to read this. This is fun for me and I enjoy any words of encouragement, or help. Thank you and please read the next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey everybody! Who missed me? I bet none of you did, but that's beside the point. This story has made me really, really, really, really, REALLY, happy. I love writing and this story is showing me a passion of mine. I am also writing another story so please be patient with me. You can yell at me in the reviews, but I will not answer you. Now, I'm sure that your dying to see what happens in this chapter, sooooo on with le story.**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I heard the loud whooshing sounds of brooms, and ran to the window. There stood Ron, Hermione, Moody, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, and several others that I had never met before. I smiled upon seeing them, and they came in rather quickly. I hid, as if daring them to find me. Moody came in first talking.

"Alright, we find Harry, and discuss his plan of escape, then get the hell out of here." All of the people standing in the room nodded in agreement. Lupin pointed to a bright purple-haired girl, and a tall stocky man.

"Tonks, Kingsley, go get Harry, who should be upstairs, and his stuff." Ron spoke up.

"He should know we're coming!" He blurted out. Hermione turned to him and smacked his arm.

"You idiot!" Lupin sighed.

"Oh well." Tonks and Kingsley, the ones who Lupin had pointed out went upstairs anyway. A shorter man stumbled into the room, holding a bottle of something that smelled very strong. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron covered their noses, and turned away from the man with the bottle. Hermione scoffed lightly.

"Mundungus, get that awful smell out of here." Tonks came downstairs, frowning.

"Sorry, Lupin. We searched all of upstairs, he just wasn't there. Neither was his stuff." Lupin, then upon furthur though on the subject pulled out his wand.

"Accio Harry's wand." My wand shot out of my pocket and flew to Lupin, who was smiling smugly.

"So, Harry, did you lose something?" Ron chuckled as Ginny covered that beautiful smile she had . . . Focus Harry, focus!

"Yeah, I think you stole it." I held out my hand for my wand, Lupin handed it over.

"So, why didn't you come out when you heard us come in?" I shrugged.

"Guess I wanted to hear your secret plans." Moody laughed.

"Very funny boy, now we have to get you to safety. Get your trunk, owl, and broom." I grabbed said items and followed everyone else out the door. Lupin spoke a few orders and then mounted his broom. I mounted mine, and kicked up, to stay with them. They formed a sort of circle around me with Moody standing at twelve o'clock position, right in front of me. Kingsley at six o'clock position, right behind me. Tonks at three o'clock position to my right. Lupin at nine o'clock position to my left. Ron and Mundungus flew underneath me, holding up my stuff, and Hermione and Ginny flew above me guarding me. Fred and George seemed to be scouting ahead, and looking behind us.

I found it a very poorly though-out plan, based on that Ron and Mundungus clearly didn't like each other based on how they acted toward one and other, and that Hermione wasn't at the weakest point, since she was probably as good as most of the witches and wizards in sky right now. I was more surprised that Ginny talked her way into coming along. I was especially surprised that Fred and George have gone this long without making a joke, or comment. Then I heard the clash of two wands.

I turned my head back to look at what was happening. Death Eaters! I yanked my wand out of my pocket, and it went flying out of my hand. I looked up. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you use magic. It's against the law, and you'll reveal yourself." I groaned.

"Hermione! Give me my wand." She shook her head as Tonks yelled to Lupin.

"Remus, I think we need to speed up." He glanced at the Death Eaters who battled Fred and George.

"I think so too. Ron, can you and Mundungus speed ahead?" Ron sighed.

"Try telling this bloke, he can't tell up from down!" I chuckled a bit, Ron could always make a joke in mortal terror. It was as if we were in a spell, many more Death Eaters appeared around us. Lupin cursed.

"Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, make sure Harry gets to safety. The rest of you come with me." The girl Tonks looked at Lupin.

"Remus, let me help!" He turned and gave her a disapproving look.

"No! Nymphadora, you have to get Harry there, safely!" She frowned, looking a bit sad. She flew over to me.

"Alright, I hear you're good at Quidditch, if your good I want you to do a straight drop, and come back up by that lamppost." She pointed to a lamppost about twenty-four acres away. I nodded. She turned and yelled.

"Ginny! Go with Harry!" She flew quickly over, and Tonks explained.

"You and Harry and going to do a dive down near the ground, come up by the lamppost, and meet us there." I glanced at Ginny.

"Are you ready?" I found myself saying. She looked at me, her eyes terrified. She'd probably never seen Death Eaters before. I nodded at her, and we made out two-hundred foot descent. All I heard was the wind whistling in my ears, then a spell. I looked over, Ginny's broom was just shot! She started to fall, and her screams filled the air. I nearly jumped off my broom and grabbed her wrist, hanging by my knees, upside down.

Tears flooded down Ginny's delicate face. I reached my other arm down from my broom carefully.

"Ginny, you have to give me your arm." She looked at the broken broom in her hand. She forced it away. I reached to by her shoulder, she grabbed my arm.

"Please, Harry . . . don't let . . . me fall." She gasped for breath. I forced myself up, Ginny now hung at my side. I carefully talked to her.

"Ok, now grab onto my broom." She let go of one of my hands, and immediately grabbed onto the broom. I lifted her other hand up, so it was on my neck, holding onto my jacket. She lifted her foot over my broom, and sat down lightly. I let her hold my around the waist for a moment. I then lifted my jacket off and wrapped it around her. I was sure that my face was red after letting her hold me around the waist.

Thank God she's okay.

* * *

 **Yep, I think that I'll end it there just to annoy you guys. Now you'll want to read my stories, to see what fluff happens next. I also wanted to make most of my chapters around the same length so this is around the same length as the others. I also don't want to go crazy and write super-duper long crap, so I settled for this. See you next chapter, bye!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ho, it's me-o. Yes I am back with another new chapter. I hope that you like what I will write for you, and that I will be an enjoyable experience. Now, if you haven't been review, I have no idea what you want me to write in the plot line. I check my reviews almost every single day, so you can't say that I didn't see it. Unless my parents ground me and I can't go on for a month, otherwise, don't try. Now, if you don't mind. On with le story!**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I had started to fall, slipping away from the world, my heart racing, I didn't want to die. Then I felt a huge tug on my arm, Harry was hanging upside down, holding on to me. That was the only thing that processed in my mind.

I then could feel the tears, falling down my cheeks. I started to become re-aware of my surroundings. I felt Harry's jacket around me. Oh, god, he gave me his jacket! Breath Ginny, breath! I looked down and saw that we were about seventy feet from the ground. Oh, I would've gone splat for sure. I then saw that I was holding Harry's lower back to me. I pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry Harry. I guess I just lost myself." He turned around. Then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. It's ok. Just hold on tight, and don't look down." He turned back around. I put my hands under his arms, and held onto his stomach. Harry's jacket sleeves were long and covered my hands. I leaned my head down on Harry's back and closed my eyes.

I felt my cheeks grow warmer, I had no idea why I was freaking out so much, god why do I like him so much?I felt the jolt toward the ground, and then the screeching winds as we then made a sharp turn. Harry's voice then came loud and clear.

"Ok, we're on the ground now, you can open your eyes." I slowly released my eyelids, and saw the clear streets ahead of us. I shuddered.

"Harry?" He half-turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." He turned and looked at me now.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because, because he-why-must-not-be-named is back!" Harry looked at me startled, then pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, I'm going to beat him. You know that I will beat him. Good always triumphs over evil." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend." I pulled away, sure that my cheeks were a scarlet color. Harry's face seemed a little pink to me, but I ignored it. He turned back around and started to fly faster. I held fast to his shoulder.

Then, suddenly, a mailbox flew into the air and hit the ground three feet away from us. I whipped around and saw a masked Death Eater behind us. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise.

"H-Harry." He half-turned his head.

"Don't worry!" Harry flew over a fence, into a yard, around three houses, and repeated his jerking motions until the Death Eater was then out of sight. I felt my heart beating in my throat and felt heavy breaths heaving out of me. The lamppost was about twenty feet away. Harry kept where he was. I stared, scared.

"Shouldn't you start pulling up?" He stared ahead.

"Not yet. Don't worry Ginny. I'm your friend, I'll protect you." I leaned into his back. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

"I trust you." I opened my eyes from pure curiosity, and saw we were directly under the lamppost. Harry pulled up so suddenly I jerked backward, nearly falling off. We zoomed skyward at an incredible speed, growing faster and faster until we finally burst through the clouds and nearly hit Hermione. She flew back in surprise.

"What was that all about?" She was holding her chest.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Hermione, we came to a Death Eater and had to make a quick get-away." I nodded.

"He tried to blast us off the broom." Ron then noticed.

"Why are you on Harry's broom?" Harry answered for me.

"Death Eater got the end of her broom, she nearly fell out of the sky." I added on.

"Harry saved me though. Otherwise I surely wouldn't have made it." Harry blushed.

"It wasn't that heroic." I stared at him in surprise.

"You saved my life! Of course it was heroic." Ron decided to interrupt.

"As much as this is amusing, we have to get Harry to safety." Harry sighed.

"Safety from what. I'm not scared of Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched. I suppressed the feeling of fear and hatred in hearing that name and instead nodded.

"Harry, you're not ready. Please come on." I looked at him a frown playing on my face and my eyes pleading. Harry finally nodded.

"Fine, lets go." I sighed in relief. I didn't want Harry to go face him just yet. He still made my heart pound and I could loose myself in his eyes. I didn't want him to leave me for anything else. Smiling a bit to myself I leaned onto Harry, not realizing just how tired I was.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter was really short and all, but I'm trying to make my writing shorter, cause my sister says that I write too much, and I agree with her. I also hope that you spotted the Hinny moments in there. I think there are at least three or four, unless I suck at math. Wait I do suck at math, someone please comment the moments and how many there were. I would really appreciate it, and I would also appreciate if you favorite and follow me.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I hope that you don't mind I make most of these in Harry's POV. but I have very good reason. Harry is the main character of the books so he is the main character of my fanfiction. I feel that the main character should stay the main character, unless the story isn't about them. The story is about Harry so it will mostly be in his POV. if you don't like that I'd like you to think of ideas for a girls POV. I have none. Now, on with le story.**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I flew next to Ron and Hermione a bit glumly. I would've liked to finish the 'huge battle' here and now. I didn't want him to invade what I held dear or during a time that I was with my friends. I wanted Voldemort to stop trying to ruin my life. I suddenly felt Ginny lean onto my back. Ron chuckled.

"Looks like my sister's tired." Hermione looked over and giggled a bit.

"Yeah, she's really out of it." I flew a bit steadier now, I didn't want her to fall off like she did earlier when her broom got blasted out from under her. Ron flew over.

"Here." He picked up Ginny and placed her in front of me. Ron looked up at me.

"Now you can stop flying so slow." I smiled a bit and leaned Ginny against my chest, her hands were shoved into my jacket pockets. I smiled as she looked so innocent. I flew faster and caught up with Ron and Hermione. Tonks flew a little ahead and was mumbling to herself. Pointing softly to Tonks Hermione frowned.

"I think she should focus more on protecting you than mumbling." She whispered so Tonks wouldn't turn and yell at her. Ron nodded.

"She's probably worried about them, she probably doesn't know how skilled Moody and Lupin are." I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, are you sure you know how skilled they are?" Ron stared at me in shock.

"Hey, that's not nice." Hermione giggled again.

"Ron don't take too much offense to that. You know perfectly well a lot of other things." Ron rolled his eyes but calmed down.

"Fine, fine." When Hermione turned around Ron stuck his tongue out at me. We covered out laughter by flying faster. I remembered the thrill Quidditch gave me and smiled. I couldn't wait to get back onto a field. The adrenaline rush, the excitement, and the great feeling of getting the snitch. Injuries seemed minor in a Quidditch game. Madam Pomfrey had me in there so many time she said I sure acted like a professional Quidditch player, the way I always got hurt.

Air whistled by as Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, and Mundungus flew over. Tonks turned around and practically screamed with joy.

"You're ok!" Her face lit up and she smiled as brightly as she could. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Tonks, you need to be more careful, what if we were Death Eaters in disguise?" Her smile receded some, but she still seemed very happy.

"I'm sorry, I was too happy to check. I was worried you idiots! You should have let me come, Hermione taught me a spell I didn't know. They can handle themselves." I looked at Hermione to Tonks and back. Hermione was blushing, Ron flew next to me.

"She's not lying, Tonks didn't know the spell for transporting a large group of people to a far-away destination." I was confused.

"How do you do that?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know something like _infinito scapario_ or something." I rolled my eyes and our hushed whispers were drowned out by the 'adults' talking. Luping sighed.

"Tonks, they can't use magic!" She looked indignant.

"I don't care! Next time send Moody or Kingsley with them! I don't want to-" Lupin cut her off.

"Tonks we can talk about this later, ok?" She huffed.

"Fine, Remus." They then made the same formation as before, but Ginny was now with me. Moody noticed Ginny wasn't there and instead of looking around he asked.

"Where did Ginny go?" I spoke up.

"A Death Eater blasted away her broom, and I saved her-" Ron added.

"Like the hero he is." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"And she fell asleep." Ginny stirred a bit her head nodding back and forth. Lupin nodded.

"Are you alright though?" I nodded.

"Yep, we're unscathed, I made sure." We continued flying, I felt Ginny stir again. She must be uncomfortable. I carefully layed her so her head was on my left shoulder, and she leaned most of her weight onto me. I felt Ginny relax against me. Her warmth encased me as well. I found myself smiled as I flew in the middle of a very large circle.

Lupin was still smiling the kind smile that he always showed me at school. Hermione and Ron seemed to be engaged in conversation whilst struggling with my stuff. Mundungus held a bottle of something I reasoned as something bad. Tonks seemed to be mumbling to herself again. Kingsley was staring straight ahead, seemingly unfazed. Moody flew in front of me so I couldn't tell the expression on his face. Lupin snapped his fingers as if in remembrance.

"Oh, Harry I almost forgot. You're not going to believe whose waiting for you." Moody stopped him from continuing.

"Remus leave it as a surprise for the boy, he needs to have something to look forward to." Lupin smiled again. I felt confused, someone's waiting for me? Why?

I wonder who would wait for me.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm evil. I keep ending the chapters with questions. I always try to have fluff in there though. Guess what Ron and Hermione were talking about. Spells, I know I'm boring and but oh well. In the review put why you think is waiting for Harry, it's not fair if you google answers so don't. Also if you've noticed that they've been flying for a really long time I also apologize for that, I wanted to make the scenes very long. I promise that the story will take place on the ground soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys? I'm enjoying writing this story, and I really enjoy planning things to happen. I also wanted to say that all of my stories are purely thought, I have no papers to look off of or any website where I keep this, it isn't written in a google doc or something. I purely brainstorm ideas, and write them on paper. I call it free-write, it's really fun for me, and it allows room for mistakes, changes and many other things, and all I have to do is think. Now that you know the type of writing I do, On with le story!**

* * *

Harry's POV.

Finally we landed on the street. The houses were numbered Grimmauld Place and it had house eleven then it skipped to house thirteen. Ron and Hermione approached a non-exsistant house in the space. Moody handed me a piece of paper.

"Now, Harry you need to memorize this, and always remember it." On the paper was Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Moody then removed the paper from my hand. I concentrated on the house and then opened my closed eyes. In the before empty space was a house, house number twelve. I finally picked up Ginny bridle style and hopped off of my broom. Ron was waiting at the door.

"Now, Harry, you have to be exceptionally quiet, otherwise things will go downhill fast." I looked at him confused. Moody knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, and gasped upon seeing Ginny. I piped up though.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. She's just sleeping." She released the breath, then smiled.

"Thank you all for taking care of Ginny and Ron." I noticed she spoke in a hushed voice. She pushed the door open wider, allowing to come in. Tonks knocked something over by the door. Everyone except me and Ginny (cause she's asleep) groaned. Suddenly a woman in a painting burst open, she screamed and wailed. I quickly covered Ginny's ears, she squinted her closed eyes and stirred a bit. A man ran down the stairs and flung the curtains shut. He spoke, sounding annoyed.

"God, can she be quiet for one day?" I knew the voice very well. The man turned revealing shaggy-haired, kind-eyed Sirius Black. I smiled, and nearly dropped Ginny. Keeping a whisper-yell I joyfully smiled.

"Sirius!" He smiled.

"Hey, Harry. C'mon why don't we get Ginny to bed, then we can talk." He led all of us up the stairs. I smiled in amazement. I couldn't believe it, the closest thing I had to a dad was right here. I couldn't take the grin off of my face. Finally we got to a room, Sirius opened the door. Inside were Ginny and Hermione's things. Hermione pointed to the bed against the window.

"That ones Ginny's." I could figure out that, Ginny had her things all over the floor, Griffindor colors, Quidditch cards all over the floor, wrappers, spellbooks, and her wand. I was surprised she didn't bring it with her. I layed her down comfortably on her bed. Hermione's side was more organized, she had piled her books neatly by her bed, and in her trunk was all of her school stuff. Her covers were made, unlike Ginny's bed was, and she didn't put any posters or anything on the wall. Sirius was then leading us up more stairs to the attic.

"Hey, Harry. Are you ok to talk or do you want to sleep first?" I pondered that for a second. The trip was long and hard, I ached all over and just wanted to rest, but on the other hand I would get to have conversation with Sirius instead of just write and expect a letter a week later.

"I want to talk first." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Ok, I'll make some dinner. I could use your help." She said the last part to my rescue team. Ron shook his head.

"Sorry mum, I haven't seen Harry in a while, I'd like to talk to him, I'm sure Hermione would too." Hermione interjected.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Lupin smiled.

"I'll help Molly. Kingsley and Moody need to get back to their jobs." Tonks smiled.

"I'll help too. I'm sorry for knocking everything over all the time." Mundungus was sleeping at the desk, Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Ok then. It's alright Hermione with Lupin and Tonks I'm sure that I'll have enough help." Then everyone headed out except for Sirius, Ron, Hermione and me. Kingsley had thrown Mundungus over his shoulder, and carried him down the stairs. Sirius smiled.

"So, how does it feel to be here?" I grinned.

"It's amazing! I never knew that you'd be here, and Ron and Hermione . . . the rest of summer is going to be awesome!" Sirius smiled.

"That good huh?" I cheered.

"Yeah!" Ron chuckled.

"I don't get it, how you can be so happy to hang out with us of all people." I grinned in his direction.

"Ron, you're my best mate! Of course I'm going to be happy with you guys." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, but you guys have to remember that O.W.L's are this year. We have to be focused." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Please, enough with the O.W.L's thing Hermione. If I think that I'll do really poorly, then I'll let you tutor me." Ron didn't see it but Hermione's face lit up at the sound of that, then, thinking she'd been caught covered up for it.

"I'll have to tutor you then. You and Harry never seem to be able to get any work done in class." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys can talk about school when it gets here, Harry while you were being brought here, Dumbledore sent me a very interesting letter." I was surprised.

"Really? What was it about?" Sirius laughed.

"About? Harry why were your Aunt and Uncle gone? You used magic. For the second time." Hermione turned to me and slapped my arm.

"Harry! You know perfectly well that we aren't supposed to be using magic outside of school!" I couldn't help it, I yelled.

"I was protecting myself, ok! Dementors attacked me! What was I supposed to do?" Ron was shocked.

"Dementors? They aren't supposed to leave Azkaban, unless the Ministry tells them to." Hermione hit his shoulder.

"You better not be thinking what I think you are. The Ministry would never intentionally send Dementors Harry's way. They must be rouge or something." I thought of an idea.

"What if Voldemort got to them?" They all cringed. Sirius pondered this for a moment.

"What motive could he have for sending Dementors your way? Wouldn't he send Death Eaters? They probably are rouge, they wouldn't attack you under the Dark Lord or the Ministry otherwise." Hermione nodded, as if she agreed. Before Ron could interject, Ginny bounced in.

"Hi, guys. Mom says dinner is ready." Ginny had changed from her robes and was now in jeans and a long-sleeve T-shirt. She waited for us, then we all walked down the stairs as quiet as we could. All the while I couldn't help thinking how cute Ginny looked.

* * *

 **Hello, and goodbye to another chapter. I made this one a bit longer than the others, just cause I wanted to add in Harry's thought at the end. That was a plus, but now I'm tired and my fingers hurt from typing too long. So, I'm going to take a break, and next time you see me I'll have a new chapter ready for you, ok? Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ho, I'm back with another fabulous chapter, you can thank me later, that I think you're gonna enjoy. Well, I hope so, we last ended off at something I think I can work with, but I cannot make any promises. So, please read, review, and have fun! On with le chapter.**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

Dinner was super boring. Harry mostly talked with Sirius, Ron, and Hermione all night. Tonks and Lupin talked with me the whole night. They asked about school, how I thought summer was and all of that kind of stuff. Finally, fed up with Harry ignoring me, I slammed my fork down.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Everyone had turned to look at me, Fred and George stared at me surprised by my outburst. Mom looked shocked. Lupin and Tonks stared, lips slightly parted. Hermione seemed horrified, as did Ron. Harry gave me a skeptical look, one of puzzlement. I wouldn't stay there long enough to let him figure me out.

I slid nearly soundlessly out of my chair and marched up the stairs. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt my arm jerk backward. I stopped, one foot a step above the other. I jerked my head to see who had grabbed my arm, expecting to see one of my brothers, instead there was Harry. He had a concerned look on his face. My red hair fell and framed my face, some getting in my eyes. Harry pulled my up the stairs, not speaking. I was paralyzed, his hand clasped around my wrist, pulling up, until we were in the attic. Harry and I sat down near the desk on the old, wooden chairs. He spoke first.

"Ginny, why were you so upset?" I noticed this line, the line that every brother of mine asked me. Guess I'm another person's little sister. I sighed.

"It's complicated." I felt like how I did earlier in the night, falling. The same rush of air flooded through me, making me shiver. Harry looked at me with those stunning green eyes.

"Then make me understand." I felt my cheeks start to grow a scarlet color, as if his comment burned my cheeks. I looked at the ground.

"W-well. . . . I feel ignored." I blurted it out so suddenly, and loudly. I felt my cheeks redden even more, if that were possible. I bit my lip, squeezing my bottom lip between my teeth. Harry seemed shocked by the bluntness and audacity I showed.

"Why? Why do you feel ignored." I squeezed my eyes shut, really not wanting to answer. I heard a soft grunt. Now, a normal person might think that I was crazy for hearing something something so quiet, but I grew up with a family of boys, that's never just nothing. I hopped to my feet, heading for the door, surprising Harry. I flung the door open, revealing my three dorky brothers. Ron nervously smiled. I closed my eyes.

"Idiots. . . Did you plan this?" I had raised my voice, slightly from it's usual volume. I continued, not letting them respond.

"Are you manipulating me?" I felt the tears brimming my eyes.

"Ron, Harry . . . Am I just a . . a toy?" Ron stepped forward.

"No, Ginny-"

"Leave me alone!" I ran from the room, tears escaping my eyes. I charged into the bedroom Hermione and I shared and flopped on the bed. Hermione was already in there, reading. She put her book down and sat down by the foot of my bed.

"Ginny, are you . . . are you alright?" The tears were coming in floods down my face now. They were listening to me making a fool of myself, they heard every painstaking word, every emotion I put into word. I shook my head, not trusting myself with words. Hermione shut the door, then came over and started to stroke my hair.

"I think that your an amazing little sister. Just like the one I wish I had." I looked at her, eyes probably red from crying.

"Hermione, they heard every word. I-I thought w-w-we were alone. I-I-I feel so so manipulated." I wailed, and cried. Shoving my face into the pillow I let myself be raked with sobs. Hermione left the room, I had no idea where, and kept to crying.

No One's POV.

Hermione made her way to the attic, ready to yell at her idiotic best friend and crush. Ron had shown such a kind and caring personality, how protective he was, and how sweet he could be. Said girl arrived, seeing the boys looking shocked and sad. She erupted.

"How could you?! Ginny is your little sister! She has feelings you know! Stop messing with her and be nice! You idiots!" She was mad, Ginny who was like a sister to Hermione, was crying. Fred threw his arms up in protest.

"Hey, don't blame us. She usually beats us up instead of crying." Hermione started toward him, Ron grabbed her from behind, pulling her arms toward him, she struggled ready to defend Ginny. Harry walked right out of the attic completely. Hermione stared at him.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"He knows what he's doing. Calm down." It was somehow calming to hear. Harry traveled down to where he remembered Ginny's room was. He knocked.

"Ginny? Can I please come in?" There was no answer. He tried again.

"Ginny? Please?" Finally a reluctant voice called out.

"Ok." Harry walked in, upon seeing Ginny his guilty feeling worsened inside him. He shut the door and collapsed onto his knees.

"Ginny. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for them to be listening. I'm not saying you should forgive me, but please don't be mad." Ginny still had tear lines down her cheeks. Harry got up and walked toward Ginny. He sat on her bed cross-legged and pulled her to his chest. Harry could feel his cheeks going red and his heart thumping, but all he thought of was making her happy.

"Ginny, I'll do anything to make you happy instead of sad right now." She shifted a bit.

"Harry . . . promise me, promise me to listen when I ask you to." Harry smiled into her hair.

"Of course, no matter what." Ginny mouthed something, something that Harry didn't see. It was only three words. Those words would become important though. She said.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **That's it. It's a wrap. The end of another chapter had come to a close. I hope you liked the fluff. Yes, pain is a part of life, I don't care if you say she got upset for no reason, I would feel pretty dang awful if my crush did something like that, I mean I don't have a crush. Anyway, I know you're dying to read the next chapter, but you have to wait nine days. Bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I am here with another amazing chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and that you enjoyed my last chapter. I know that Ginny isn't the emotional type, but these aren't the books, so I can do what I want. :p BTW the story takes place right after 3 formed so it's still nighttime. On with le story!  
**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I gently pulled away from Ginny, she seemed so fragile these days. She gave a tear-stained smile.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. Now c'mon, dry your eyes." She wiped them, pushing away all tears from her face. She revealed a radiant smile when she finished. One that could light up all of Hogwarts at night. We sat in blissful silence. I thought about what she'd said.

" _Just promise me to listen when I ask you."_ What was I supposed to make sense of. It sounded pretty straight-forward. I yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I'm getting a bit tired. Do you need anything first?" Ginny flashed her radiant smile once more.

"No, I'm good. You can go." I pat her head before I left, smiling lightly. She was so cute. Dang it Harry, she's Ron's sister. You aren't supposed to like her. I pulled at my hair, frustrated before forcing the thoughts away. I can deal with this stuff tomorrow. I opened my previously closed eyes and found Hermione there, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"Harry Potter, what did you do to the poor girl!?" I threw my hands up.

"Nothin' I swear!" She gave me an evil eye before entering her room, and shutting the door rather loudly. Ron came flying down the stairs, the looks of a hand-print on his cheek. I laughed.

"Oi Ron! Did Hermione get you?" He turned red.

"Yeah. She needs to take a chill pill every once in a while. She's not too trusting either." Then Ron mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I took a step closer to him.

"Ron, what was that? I couldn't hear you." He turned a brighter red than earlier, and starting stuttering.

"N-n-n-nothing! I-I-I just-" I cut him off.

"What it something foul?" He turned a brighter red.

"No! I just, we can't talk here." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me up the stairs. He pulled me into a room where my trunk lay, as well as a bunch of Ron's stuff on the opposite side. He shut the door and slide the rug over to cover up the bottom portion, and pulled one of the tapestries down to cover the top. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I think we're safe now." I sat down on my bed, and gave Ron a questioning look.

"So, why did we have to be in private for you to tell me something?" Ron's face grew scarlet.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"You're my best mate! I won't tell a single thing what you say if you don't want me to."

"Okay then, IlikeHermione." Ron had jumbled all his words together and made it hard to understand the last part. I squinted at him.

"Please say again. It's too hard to understand you when you talk like that." He took in a large breath, then breathed out.

"I . . . I like Hermione." He closed his eyes, as I felt my own eyes widen. I was nearly screaming.

"You like-" Ron was up and tackled me faster than I could speak. I just stared at him.

"Wow, I just thought that, wow." He blushed and got off me.

"Yeah, please don't say anything to my sister or my brothers. They'd go stark mad if they knew." His cheeks tinted pink. I chuckled.

"My lips are sealed." We sat in silence for a bit, and finally Ron gave me a question I was sure that had been tugging on his mind.

"So, do you like my sister?" I tried very hard not to blush, but I have no idea if I did or not.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. Things are, well they're complicated." Ron shuffled his feet.

"You don't have to like her just cause she likes you, okay?"

"Ron, you know I would never do that."

"I know that." He stated quickly.

"I just don't want bad things to happen to either of you."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm sure that Ginny wouldn't like it if I only liked her cause she liked me either. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." Ron nodded his head in agreement. We chatted for a while longer before deciding to get ready for bed. I had a hearing in a couple of days and I needed rest. My sleep was filled with nightmares about loosing my friends, Ginny hating me, and my aunt and uncle trapping me in my room again. Then it felt like I was being sucked into a tornado, shaking and shaking around. I was screaming.

"NO! Noooooooo!" I suddenly felt chilly and jolted right up, waking cold and shivering. Ron stood over me with a concerned look on his face. A blurry looking Hermione was at the door shaking her head.

"I told you to just wake him up, not throw freezing cold gutter water on him!" He gave her a glare.

"How the bloody Hell was I supposed to do that when I couldn't even shake him awake!" I grabbed my glasses and some clothes.

"While you two battle it out, I'll go change."

* * *

 **While that end this chapter. God it's summer and I've almost finished Naruto Shippuden. It's still ongoing at 460 episodes though. I'm really tired and I'm really trying to make the chapters longer, but I keep getting writers block. I can't think of many cute scenes so I'll browse the web and try to get inspiration. I'll try to make the next chapter better. See ya my little cinnamon buns.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I made it to chapter eleven! I'm so excited for this long story and I can't wait to start writing more and more fluff into the chapters. I also might be making the chapters longer and longer as we go along, if I feel the scene needs some extra screening ;). JK I wouldn't do that they'll probably be more and more descriptive as we go along, so that's my reasoning, and now on with le chapter!  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I skipped out of my room after dressing in my most comfortable jeans and a blue long-sleeve T-shirt that said "cutie" with a pie under it. As soon as I closed the door to my room I stumbled right into a certain dark-haired, green-eyed, dripping wet boy. My cheeks flamed immediately. Harry glanced down at me before his cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry Ginny. You're brother and Hermione are battling it out so I'm not sticking around." I pointed at his clothes.

"You might also want to take a shower first." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll see you downstairs in a minute or two." I nodded before walking swiftly down the stairs, only to be greeting with my mother bustling about. She seemed happy to see me there.

"Oh, Ginny, sweetheart, would you mind taking these things out to the trash and fetching the newspaper. Your father is very excited to see if anything will be in there." I nodded, I was always the dog of the family. I wasn't allowed to be impolite or sassy in front of my mother. She wanted me to be a very proper young girl. I headed outside, cold wind biting at my hands and neck. My feet stung as I touched the hard ragged sidewalk. I should've put on shoes. A man on the sidewalk was a few houses away, he looked suspicious wearing all black and having one hand concealed in his pocket. I walked swiftly to the mailbox, and pulled out my father's _Daily Prophet_ before shutting the door and throwing the trashing into the garbage can on the other side of the driveway. I turned back around and was met with the man in black. . . . Except it wasn't a man at all, it was the mad Bellatrix.

I let out a muffled scream as she covered my face with my hand. She held onto my face tight and I felt myself get sleepier. Still, I struggled against her monster grip on my head and mouth. The corners of my eyes got darker and darker. Bellatrix laughed.

"You have so much more fight than most people. You'll be fun to curse." I could feel my eyes almost widen, but immediately close after. Darkness and stillness consumed my frame and I went limp.

Harry's POV.

I quickly showered and dressed. I wore dark jeans and a brown T-shirt over a white long-sleeved t-shirt. I pulled on furry green socks that Ron had lent me. I then glanced out the window to see Ginny. Weird, what was she doing outside? I stood up to my full height watching her. A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her. Then before I could think I was out of the bathroom and flying down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was there and greeted me.

"Oh, good morning Harry." I gave her a frantic look.

"Ginny's in danger!" I then ran out of the door. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps followed me. We saw the figure disappear, Ginny in the person's arms. Mrs. Weasley cried out to her.

"Ginny!" She collapsed then Ron and Hermione ran out. Hermione confused and curious, Ron frantic and worried.

"Mum, mum, what's happened?" She was crying to heavily. I looked at the ground.

"She's . . . She's gone." Ron looked at me, assuming the worst.

"No, No! Harry did you let this happen?" Hermione gaped at him.

"Ron! Harry would never let that happen to Ginny. I'm sure he tried all he could." I turned around, my gaze still set on the ground.

"Ron, I swear on my life I'll get her back." Ron looked like another little piece had just been torn away from him.

"Please." He said it with his barely above a whisper. I nodded, walking inside to grab my broom. Mrs. Weasley barricaded the door, blocking my way.

"No! None of you will be going after Ginny. Let the adults handle this situation." Then Sirius locked us in the attic. I was fuming.

"I can't believe this! I cannot believe that we can't even try to save our friend! We care about her just as much as they do!" The word friend stung on my lips. I didn't want to be just friends, couldn't tell her that though. Couldn't tell Ron and Hermione that either. Fred and George sat in the corner, plotting. They heard me and stood, smirking.

"Don't worry, we're gonna break you out." I smiled.

"Okay then. Do your magic." Ron and Hermione looked wary and uncertain. I on the other hand wouldn't be held back in the slightest. There were no lengths I wouldn't go to for Ginny. Yes I know that's stupid, but one things for sure.

We were going to save Ginny, no matter what it takes.

* * *

 **Okay! That's the chapter there. Now, next chapter I'm going to put one of my OC's in there. Her name is Trixie and she is the daughter of the Dark Lord. (If you're wondering why I wont type his name it's because his name is taboo. Baka!) Anyway, she will be attending Hogwarts and will become an important part of the story. Later on, maybe after I finish this story I will write one centered around her. Just a heads-up so that you aren't surprised by this factor. Anywho, if you like my writing I was wonder if you also had any suggestions for me for the story. I mean I have ideas, but I still don't know where I'm going with this story. Any suggestions are appreciated. See you in the next chapter my Cinnamon buns! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh NOOOOOO! I'm an awful person for making Ginny be kidnapped like that, but you have to admit that it's cute how determined Harry is to find her. I said I was going to make the chapters longer, well I kinda lied. It depends on what I want to add in the story and how I think it will help better the course of the story. Anyway it's time to read le story. On with le chapter.**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I woke up in a dirty cell. The bars were so close together and so wide I would barely be able to put a finger through, let alone escape. The window was nailed shut and had bars on the outside as well. The bed was dirtier than the floor. The once white sheets were now a yellowish-brown and the floors had stray bugs and mud scattered everywhere. My hands were bound by thick ropes, as were my feet. A white handkerchief was over my mouth and my clothes were wrinkled and dirt covered. Finally a young girl about my age walked by and noticed me awake.

"Bellatrix! She's awake!" I couldn't believe You-know-who had Death Eaters so young. She wore black leggins with jean shorts over and a white tank top with a red plaid shirt over. For shoes she had black sneakers. She had green eyes and brown hair. A small smirk played on her face. The made Bellatrix came over immediately.

"Very good, Trixie." The girl named Trixie rolled her eyes.

"It's Trix!" Bellatrix scoffed.

"Of course." She a window embedded in the cell and tore the handkerchief off my face.

"Now dear, Trix is going to interrogate you." She whispered a few words to Bellatrix before opening my cage.

"My room is much nicer than these dungeons." She gripped my arm tight as I glared.

"Who are you?" She gave a mischievous smile.

"Lord Voldemort's daughter dearest." I almost stopped dead. I had no idea You-know-who had a daughter! She looked so different then what I'd expect from him to have looked like. We were brought into a room filled with green. It had many dark magical objects pictured on the walls. She sat me in a chair and used metal cuffs to keep my arms and legs still.

"So firstly what's your name and what's your status?" I glared coldly.

"Ginny. Pureblood." She scribbled on the pad of paper she had.

"What do you think of Lord Voldemort?" I cringed at the name.

"He is a bloody murderer, kidnapper, and an awful person." More scribbling.

"Where is your hideout?"

"I am not secretkeeper."

"Who is?"

"I'm not aloud to say."

"Tell me!" Her eyes flared an evil greenish red. I gave her no show of my emotions.

"No." She sat down again.

"What are they planning?"

"I don't know, only the adults know." Trix glared.

"Please stop making this so hard. . . .;alkflaghdf" I stared at her squinting.

"What was that last part?" I questioned her for once. She peered outside before shutting the door and pointing her wand at the door.

"Okay, no one should hear us now. I said I don't want Bellatrix to use the curse _crucio_ on me." I gasped.

"Why would she do that?" I know the enemy could be lying and I could be falling for it, but why would she seem to have such a bad life, if she were faking it?

"My father wants a perfectly disciplined daughter. He needs me to be brimming with evil, but I know better than everyone, evil **never** wins." I stared in confusion.

"Why don't you run away?"

"I've tried! They catch me and I get the curse seven times over!" She paused for a brief moment.

"They're sending me to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore this year." I gaped at her.

"You're not going to do it, are you?"

"Of course not! I'll find a way to warn Dumbledore so he stays alive. He's one of the only people standing in my father's way. I'd like to keep it that way." I sighed. How was this little girl supposed to have so much responsibility? Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Mistress, open up. I've uh, I've been ordered to take the prisoner back to her cell." Trixie readied her wand. I stared confused. She saw this and explained.

"No one here calls me mistress, I've made sure of it." She opened the door and there was some strange muggle-looking man, Fred, Hermione, Harry and Ron. I smiled.

"Trixie, these are my friends. George is that you?" The man nodded. Trixie lowered her wand as Harry and Ron began on my ropes and Hermione tapped her wand on my binds to free me from the metal cuffs. Ron nodded towards Trixie.

"Who's that?" I gestured she come forward.

"Go on, introduce yourself." She took a breath.

"I'm Trixie Riddle, daughter of Voldemort. My assignment is to kill Dumbledore, but instead I will find a way to warn him against the Dark Lord's actions." She said it all very quickly and I can tell she was bracing herself for the yells of hate. Hermione stood in front of me and held her wand up.

"Why? Why would you become good if you're the daughter of the Dark Lord?" Trixie thought for a second.

"Why would caterpillars want to change into butterflies?" Hermione smiled.

"You're very smart!" Hermione stopped guarding me and Trixie and I told of Voldemort's plans." Finally Harry and Ron had me fully untied. Hermione nodded.

"So, will you be sorted with the new-coming first years or will you just go to a table?" Trixie sighed.

"Apparently, my father asked Lucious Malfoy to set it up. I will be traveling there by broomstick the day before and finding out my house." A thought then came to me.

"Where's my wand?" Trixie gave us directions and then said she was going to find and talk to Bellatrix so it would look like I'd escaped. She waved.

"Goodbye!" We all waved back.

"Bye" Then we began the real hard part, not getting caught.

* * *

 **So that ends it my lovelies. This is actually on of the longer chapters, but I apologize for being busy this summer, so the last few updates have been random and I will update when I feel like it from now on. Trixie will appear in later chapters, chapter thirteen or fourteen will have a moment so expect that in the near future. Thanks for reading, see you soon.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I can't believe that I'm updating a day early, but I've been super bored so I obviously watched a ton of anime and wrote this for you guys. I think that this will be pretty interesting, but you're gonna hate me at the end. I hope you're ready for this chapter. I will be making it as long as I see fit, because there are going to be a couple of fight scenes and I need to research spells. Now this chapter may very well suck, but that's not up to me. You can criticize me all you want, but what's done is done, so too bad. A lot of review tell me how much my story suck, know what? I don't give a crap! You can tell me I'm bloody butchering the characters, and I still won't care! This is my story, so let me effing write it. Also, I know I said it took place after the fourth book, but I kinda made a mistake a few chapters ago, so now it's taking place in the sixth book, deal with it. Now, if you plan on not making fun of this chapter, read on.**

* * *

Harry's POV.

Ron and Hermione stayed close with me. We found an empty room and started to plan on what our next move would be. We had finally found Ginny and it took all of my willpower to not run up to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow, I mean I was seriously glad she was okay, but we also had a mission to complete. I turned to Fred and George. Hermione was acting strange, but snapped out of it as I started to speak.

"I think it's best if you two take Ginny and get out of here." I said in a whisper loud enough for all of them to heard me but also not alert any Death Eaters. Ginny looked offended as she stood.

"No bloody way I'm going home. I'm staying." She had on a glare so mean, if looks could kill. She crossed her arms and turned her head as if saying she wouldn't take no for an answer. Ron held her shoulders. I could tell that he was only concerned about his sister's safety. She was his only sister after all, and she was a person that could always make you feel better. She would be a great wizard one day, I just knew it.

"Gin, please. We don't want you hurt, any of us." George nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take you home. They'll get your wand and the adults will praise us." Fred nodded, smiling.

"Along with pranking a couple o' Death Eaters." Ginny huffed.

"No way. It's my wand, isn't it? I should be able to get it. Why don't all of you go home and let me get it myself?" Hermione threw her arms around her.

"Ginny, we came to save you. It defeats the purpose of coming here if you just go off on your own." I sighed and thought through the problem.

"Fine then, Fred and George take either Ron or Hermione with you and meet us through the way we came in an hour. Ginny, either of you two and I will go and get the wand." Hermione stood with Fred and George.

"I better keep these two out of trouble. Stay safe." They ran out and I gestured toward the door.

"Lets go." I glanced into the hallway before running down the nearest staircase. I heard Amycus and Alecto down the hall.

"I don't want to guard the weapons and wands though! It's the most boring job in this place."

"I know Alecto, but they're direct orders. Come on, maybe we can play with the prisoners wands." I gave Ginny and Ron a look saying that we would be following them, and they immediately understood. We carefully made our way down the hall towards the twin wizards. Then as Ginny stepped into the next hallway a spell came crashing against the wall where we were. I yanked Ginny's hand and she was pulled right on top of me. Ron started sending defensive spell that he could remember at them I quickly forced myself up and shot a spell.

"Prefectrius Totalum" They froze and Ron and I stole their wands and quickly ran to the door they were guarding. I pointed my own wand at the doorknob and whispered.

"Alohomora." The door swung open and I rushed our captives and Ron and Ginny into the dark room. Ron quickly shut the door as I muttered.

"Lumos." Ginny and I scanned the shelves for her wand and Ron worked on tying up Alecto and Amycus. Finally, I saw her wand was on the top shelf, next to many other discarded wands. I rushed over and started to reach for it. Then, suddenly, the doorknob turned. We all hid, leaving the twins on the floor.

"Hello? Amycus, Alecto? Bellatrix said there was a mix-up in the schedule, you're supposed to be torturing the people in the dungeons to get answers." It was Trixie, but I still stayed hidden. I couldn't completely trust her and if the door was open, we could easily be spotted. I held Ginny back from going towards her friend. She gave me a questioning, hazy look. I gave her a rushed and helpless look. Trixie started to pull the twins away. She shut the door behind her and Ron lifted a paper the was on the floor.

"Harry, it says we have eleven minutes before people notice Amycus and Alecto are gone. We only have a couple of minutes to get the wand and get out of here." Ginny jumped and grabbed her wand.

"Alright then, lets go find the others." She smiled in the darkness.

"I want to get out of here today, so hurry up." We took off running through the halls. When we heard other footsteps we concealed ourselves behind corridors. Finally, sick of having to hide, I pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it over their heads. Ginny blushed because she was so close to Ron and me. I blushed slightly, but we were moving much faster and more efficiently now. I mumbled something to them as we neared the entrance.

"Now, comes the tricky part." I gently pulled the cloak away from us and shoved it into my bag. Suddenly, the door that we'd left slightly ajar to come in through was forced closed. There he stood, Lucius Malfoy, his hand over the door and a sinister glare on his face.

"Well, it seems I've caught a couple of weasels in my trap." Another voice also accompanied this conversation.

"Then the twins weren't lying after all. Good work, Malfoy." It was the vicious voice of the Mad Bellatrix. We turned and were met with the faces of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco. Behind them were Alecto and Amycus, running towards us. Ron looked at me with utter terror in his eyes.

"Bloody Hell." I quickly whipped out my wand, which was then shot out of my hand by Dolohov. He smirked from where he stood beside Lucius.

"Don't think it'll be that easy. We caught your little friends making mischief around here a while ago, they surrendered without a fight at all." I then realized that Hermione must have a plan. I lifted my hands.

"Alright then, I give up." Ginny, who was leaning onto my back whispered to me.

"Harry, what do think you're doing?"

"I've got a plan, trust me." Ginny sighed deeply before dropping her wand.

"Fine then, I give up as well." Ron dropped his wand too.

"Me too." They took us to a room where six chairs were set up, two chairs back to back to form three rows. The twins were tied up back to back and Hermione was tied to a chair with no one sitting on the other side. There was also an empty set of chairs. They tied Ron up to the chair behind where Hermione sat and Ginny and I sat back to back in the two remaining chairs. Hermione looked very frightened as she glanced around nervously. I really hope she has a plan. Dolohov tied us up and I felt my cheeks go red at the touch of Ginny's warm hands. Dolohov chuckled.

"Alright, let's go see lord Voldemort." They all left the room and I turned to Hermione, who sat right next to me.

"What's the plan." The frightened look faded and she smiled.

"I so glad you let yourselves be caught." She started to describe the plan.

"Okay, so first, Ginny to you still have your bracelets on?" I was confused, what did jewelry have to do with escaping? Ginny seemed just as confused.

"Yeah, what for?" Hermione turned to me.

"Harry, break her bracelets in half." I squinted at her.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She looked desperate as I maneuvered my hands around to grip her bracelets and gentle break apart the thin plastic. I get it now. I started to hack away at the ropes and Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

"Finally figured it out?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Hermione." I slide the sharp edge up and down across the ropes, focusing only on freeing myself. Finally the ropes snapped, I jumped up and started to untie Ginny. She then worked on Hermione while I freed Ron. We were halfway through Fred and George when we heard conversation outside. I heard that high, cold voice and knew right away who it was. My scar burst into heavy throbbing and it pained my head.

"Is the boy in there?"

"Yes sir, along with his friends."

"You've done very well, you shall be rewarded soon."

"Father, I've just been back to my room. We have a problem."

"Trixie! What's the issue?"

"The prisoner we had has escaped."

"What?! Find her! How would she escape?"

"I have no idea, my guess would be someone came and freed her. I put the metal restraints on her so it was the only way." We heard his footsteps receding and others following in pursuit. We all let out longs breaths. Hermione pointed to the window in the corner of the room.

"That leads the where they're keeping our wands. Harry, you, Ron and Ginny should know the way out from the wand room, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, only three of us are able to fit under the cloak at a time." Hermione nodded.

"I know, Fred and George would be too big, so they'll be avoiding Death Eaters and taking a alternate path." I nodded.

"I won't go under with you guys. I know a lot more spells than you guys do, I could be your defense." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I know way more spells than you do. I can walk around, besides it'll be harder to catch me a second time." Ginny gave her signature smile.

"Let's get moving then!" We all crawled through the window and ran along the hallways making sure to avoid any shadows or footsteps. Then racing footsteps came towards them. Suddenly, Trixie appeared at the end of the hall. She stopped in front of us.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here." She gripped my wrist and led me down hallways, I knew the others followed. Finally, we got to the door we'd entered. She pushed us out.

"All your stuff is still out there, quickly, before they catch you!" I smiled at her.

"Thank you!"

"Out!" She was angry, but blushing as she pointed to our stuff and slammed the door in our faces. I looked around and Hermione pulled the cloak off of them. Ron looked wary. I smirked.

"Now, it's time for some fancy flying." I climbed atop my broom, gripping the fore of it tightly. Ron jumped on the other broom, Hermione jumped on the same broom, hugging him tightly. I smiled at Ginny.

"You heard Trixie, get on." She looked surprised, before nodding.

"Okay, then lets go." She jumped on the back of my broom, her hands holding my shoulders lightly. I turned to look at her.

"You're going to have to get a stronger grip than that if you don't want to fall off." She blushed and moved her hands around my stomach, gripping hard. I blushed but smiled.

"Time to make a fast getaway." I kicked off, waiting for Ron and Hermione to lead the way. George and Fred's brooms weren't there, so we knew that they'd already escaped. Ron went zipping off in a direction, I followed in pursuit. Not more than three minutes of turning later, Death Eaters were right behind us. They shot many spells in out direction, a lot of killing spells mostly. We made sharp turns and tried to go over and under many times, trying to loose them. This was not an easy task. It's going to be a long night.

We came to crossroads, where there were several different paths that we could take to leave. Three led to certain death, two led to escape routes in the opposite direction of which we wanted to go, and one led right back home. Six different paths, eight Death Eaters, two broomstick riders, two passengers, this is going to be tough.

Just as Ginny and I neared following Ron and Hermione down the path to the house, I made a sharp right turn, all of the Death Eaters followed. I went barreling straight towards the path of certain death, when just last minute, I pulled a u-turn. Three Death Eaters went right into the path, I made sure to make a lot of fakes and tumbles before finally going down the path Ron and Hermione had traveled. Ginny had gripped my stomach tightly during every one of our turns. She kept looking behind us to make sure that we weren't being followed.

Suddenly, from over the top of a building, a Death Eater came right for us! We were knocked off from the force of his shove. I turned and grabbed onto Ginny, turning her so she land on me instead of the ground. All that mattered to me was that she got our safe, I will sacrifice myself as long as she can get out alive. I don't care what happens next, Ginny will survive, if it's that thing I do, I will save Ginny. I groaned as I made impact with the hard cobblestone street. Ginny sat up, her face full of worry.

"Are you okay?!" I nodded and we got up, both holding our wands out. Bellatrix emerged from the shadows, smiling like the mad woman she was. I stepped in front of Ginny, protectively. She yelled at the same time I did.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand went flying as I grabbed Ginny's hand and my broom and we began to run as fast as we could. Finally Grimmauld Place came into sight, I gave Ginny a small smile as we rushed inside, our cheeks red from exhaustion. She looked at me a smile in her eyes.

"Let's do that again!" We ran up to the attic and found everyone in on the operation waiting for us. George and Fred sighed in relief. Ron and Hermione immediately jumped up and hugged us. We all recounted our tales of escape.

Ron and Hermione said that they'd faced one Death Eater on their way back, which Hermione had petrified and then moved into a dumpster. Ron had then made a few quick go-arounds around the neighborhood to loose any that were still following. They had arrived minutes before we did. They also said that when I didn't immediately follow them, Hermione almost fell off her broom worried. (Ginny and I laughed at that part)

Fred and George on the other hand apparated out to the doorway and left on first notice, which is why it was unlocked. They had dealt with the people guarding it and hide them in a storage closet, then they picked the lock and set traps for Death Eaters, which Hermione had disabled on their way back. Fred's actions and movement made it out to be as if they'd also fought a dragon and dove for sea treasure.

Ginny and I told of how we'd been chased by several Death Eaters, all armed and shooting spells at us. Then Ginny, a bit too dramatically told of how I'd made so many sharp turns that it made her head spin. We told of our quick encounter with Bellatrix and how we ran like crazy for three blocks. I made sure to say not to say that we'd been knocked off the broom and Ginny had landed on top of me, cause I'm pretty sure that was embarrassing for both of us.

Then, George hopped up suddenly.

"We have to go tell mum and dad that Ginny''s here!" Fred jumped up too, both of them frantic.

"You're right! They said they were going to leave at dawn!" Ginny and Hermione's mouths were wide open, Ron and I just stared. Ginny seemed the most upset out of the two.

"Wait a sec, you didn't even tell anyone you were going to save me!? What if you bloody died?!" Ron hushed Ginny. He obviously didn't want anyone to be woken up, but sadly his ideas were too delayed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running up the stairs, followed by Sirius and Buckbeak. Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny and threw her arms around her.

"Oh! Ginny! You're okay! How did you get out?" Ron rubbed his head.

"We kinda went out and got her." Mr. Weasley looked enraged.

"What!? How could you do something like that without supervision!? You could've gotten killed!" George them smiled mischievously.

"But we didn't!" Sirius gave me a disapproving look.

"Harry, that was very dangerous to do. Next time, at least tell someone what you're planning, so you have backup. Did you even have a plan?" I shrugged.

"Find Ginny and escape." Sirius sighed, but smiled as well. He took a seat and rubbed his tired eyes.

"You're just like your father. So simple-minded." I stared at him.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." He chuckled.

"Both." Meanwhile, the Weasley boys were getting the lecture of their lives.

"-if you boys ever pull a stunt that dangerous or crazy again, I'll personally make sure that the Burrow and Hogwarts are the only places you'll ever see in your lifetime!" Mrs. Weasley humphed and turned, walking out the door. Over her shoulder she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Go to bed boys! Harry, get some rest your hearing is tomorrow." Then I remembered the Dementor attack that had felt like it happened weeks ago. It felt like a whole other school year away from what had just happened. Sirius stood next to Mr. Weasley at the doorway.

"Molly is right, go to bed now." They gestured toward the door. Fred and George just apparated, not really caring about walking all the way down some steps. Ginny and Hermione began to become engaged in conversation, both wanting enough time to recount their emotions throughout the whole ordeal before they had to brush their teeth. Sirius messed up my hair in a noogie on the way out. I smiled and Ron and I went into out room and quickly put on our pajamas to go to bed. After all, this had been their longest day of summer by far.

Ginny's POV.

Since we weren't going anywhere tomorrow and mum had said 'go to bed boys' we stayed up and talked. We decided to talk about boys, mainly because they are the most troublesome and most confusing species known to man. Hermione groaned when I brought it up.

"They are complete and utter idiots. I can't believe that **we** are considered lower than men in society." I nodded.

"My brothers are completely clueless. When their being idiots they deserve the right hook that's coming to them." Hermione laughed.

"Seriously though, how do you put up with them? I could never imagine having to deal with so many pains!" I shrugged.

"Well, when I couldn't defend myself when I was around six, Charlie defended me, cause he was used to taming wild beasts and Percy defended me because he claimed it was unfair to a lady." I giggled at Hermione's bewildered face.

"When did you start defending yourself?"

"I started to defend myself when I turned eight. I was sick of Fred and George's pranks so I pulled one of my own."

"What did you do? Hermione's face carried an excitement that I'd never seen her have before. I smiled triumphantly.

"I covered the whole floor of their room in mud, filled their mattresses with bugs and I filled their room with gnomes." Hermione stared at me open-mouthed.

"Why would you do that to them?" I smiled evilly.

"Because I was sick of their stupid water balloons always hitting me in the back. They were animals so I was going to treat them like it." Hermione shuddered.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. You have magic now, who knows what you can do?" I laughed and we continued to talk like that for hours. Hermione and I shared our stories and hopes for what would happen this year at Hogwarts. We talked more about teachers and the kind of work that we expected. Hermione gave me advice for moving on instead of continued to like Harry for the rest of my life. I also talked to her about Quidditch.

"I want to try out for the team this year, but I don't know if I would be able to get on the team." I explained to Hermione. She looked confused.

"Ginny do you even have any experience with flying on a broom, or playing Quidditch for that matter?" I let out a small laugh. Hermione just stared at me.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I break into the shed all the time and fly my brothers brooms. They never notice either. Just say that they must've put it there cause that's where they found it." Hermione laughed.

"Don't you ever ask for your own broom though? It must be annoying having to rely on the boys."

"Well, sometimes I think of asking, then I remember that I don't have that much money, neither does any of the rest of our family. I don't mind all that much. I can use the school brooms if I try out for the team this year. Hopefully, all the practice I've had will pay off." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, they'd be crazy not to let you on the team. Wait, isn't Oliver Wood out of Hogwarts this year? Who'll the team captain be?" I placed my finger on my chin in thought.

"Probably Katie Bell, or Harry. The others graduated as well, so we don't have that many options. Most likely, it'll be Harry, Wood was always too proud to let anyone but the best player be the star. If it's Katie she'll probably be safe and make everyone try out for positions even Harry. Harry will probably have to go to Katie for advice on how to run the team, since he'll most likely get caught up on trouble again." Hermione burst into laughed.

"I've never heard anything more spot-on! That is the best description of what happens every year. I don't know how Ron and Harry put up with all the craziness that goes on in our lives. I can't take it sometimes. I just want to escape, especially since Ron and Harry are boys. They don't understand a girls feelings sometimes, and it drives me stark-mad." I nodded in agreement.

"Boys never understand a girls feelings, which is why I learn spells to beat them up. Anyone on the train to Hogwarts in free gain. If you attack people there no one can put you in trouble because school hasn't started and you're technically using magic in magical territory." Hermione looked surprised that I'd figured that out.

"Well, I already knew that. Has no one read _Hogwarts A History_? It's a very interesting read."

"Sorry, Hermione. No one has an intellect as great as yours. I wouldn't have the patience to read that much." Hermione sighed.

"No one seems to appreciate what other people write these days. I mean, I've read books that no one has ever heard of before. It's not that hard to read something once you're interested in it." I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, Hermione can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Did you recognize Trixie?" She stared, before sighing.

"I met a girl before, in the Forest of Dean. I was lost when I was younger, the girl helped me find my way to my parents. She said her name was Trixie Ellana Riddle. When I found out that Tom Riddle was You-Know-Who, I was shocked and scared. I never thought that I would meet her again, but she seemed like she was the same girl who had helped me out all those years ago." I was still taking in the information. Hermione and Trixie had met before, and Trixie had done the exact same thing for us as she had for Hermione all those years ago, helped us. I smiled happily.

"Then she hasn't changed one bit. If she's going to Hogwarts, she'll have to pass the test sometime this summer for her knowledge of spells, potions, history and everything else. Then she'll be sorted if she's accepted." Hermione nodded, smiling.

"I hope she's in Gryffindor. She'll do well as a Gryffindor." I nodded.

"Or maybe Slytherin, if the Sorting Hat doesn't take in her consideration, because of her father. Or maybe she'll have to be in Slytherin because Bellatrix says so, that would suck." Hermione seemed to be deep in thought over the days events. I smiled and stood up.

"Lets get ready for bed. You seem tired and we've talked for quite a while." Hermione immediately snapped her head up.

"What? Oh, yeah. Lets go to bed then." We each changed into our pajamas and climbed into our respective beds. I went over the events that had happened throughout the last few days. A lot of things had happened and supple amount of events to last me a lifetime. Surprisingly enough, I was way excited for Hogwarts to come, it would definitely be more interesting if Trixie were there. But, one event tugged at my mind more than the others.

When Bellatrix knocked us off the broom, Harry had turned us both so I wouldn't get hurt by making sure I landed on top of him. Why would he do that? I'm just Ron's little sister to him, his life should be more important to him than his best friends little sisters. I wracked my brain for any reason that would make plausible sense. Nothing made any sense except that Harry considered me to be a friend or possibly valued me. I found myself smiling and blushing at the thought.

Then I brought myself back to reality by shaking my head. _No, No, No, No, No! Harry doesn't think of you as more than a friend! Why would someone so famous and someone who could be anyone's lover want to be friends with you? You're trash to him!_ Wow, I was rude to myself. But, I knew that this type of thinking was right, he would never like someone like me, no matter how much I hoped that he did. I sighed as the tears slipped silently down my cheeks. This was often how things were. I hung out with only Luna and Neville, usually. People liked to tease us, for all of our faults, I pretended that I didn't mind, but inside I was just broken. Sometimes people joked around that I was more of a boy than a girl, guess they're right sometimes.

I mean, nobody ever cared enough to tell me otherwise, so it must true, right? That's how I fell asleep, that ideal, forever pictured in my mind.

* * *

 **Yep, this is how I'm ending the chapter. I'm a great person, aren't I? Yeah, I know that this is really sad and that I should've ended the chapter two paragraphs ago or something, but I think this is better. This makes it better because, Ginny is broken right now, but just think, what if Harry has a glue-gun? Ginny feels useless right now, but after basically making all these characters OC's, Harry will make her feel important, I will be sure to make a lot of fluff in later chapters, I promise! Also, I told you you were gonna hate me in the end, I mean who dreams up this stuff, me apparently. I hope that you won't stop reading because of this. This is just the beginning, get ready for the pain and happiness these characters are about to go through, because it'll be one heck of a ride.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! The last chapter ended on a low note, but I am completely ruining the Harry Potter story line, the thing is that I started hinting that they would be starting school Harry in his sixth year, but they're not. This takes place in the fifth year for Harry, so in case of any confusion, this is the fifth year. Sorry if you guys were confused or anything. I promise if I mess up again, I will do a double update. Anyway, time to meet the judge and the accomplice. On with le chapter!  
**

* * *

Harry's POV.

I made my way down the stairs after showering and dressing in some robes, Mr. Weasley said that normal clothes would look strange and not help my case at all, so I stuck with the robes.

I quickly came down and sat next to Ron, who looked tired and had bags under his eyes. Fred and George were trying to enchant their food to float into their mouths, it was a strange sight, but nonetheless, it made me smile a little bit. I was still pretty consumed by my feelings, but the simplicity in life was strange. I started to just eat my waffles in peace. Hermione came down next, she wore a plain white T-shirt and jean shorts covering her down to her knees. She sat with us and started to eat as well. None of us spoke, we were all very tired after all.

Mr. Weasley took me to the Ministry by side-along apparation, then we entered the building that looked very broken down. Mr. Weasley pulled me into the building. I knew by now that in the wizarding world, nothing is what it seems like. Entering the building, I was prepared to meet my fate.

Ginny's POV.

Hermione and I sat in outside, talking like we always did. Hermione read and I zoomed up and down, trying out some new moves. Fred and George said that I was awful, but I knew that I was good. Hermione and I talked about boys, because again they were the subject that most plagued our minds. I was currently ranted to her about my long time crush, Harry.

" - I mean that he's so oblivious. I don't know what to do, Hermione!" Hermione sighed and placed her book down.

"Ginny, my best advice to you would be to date other people. If you date other people you might just find love, possibly ridding yourself of the crush." I thought about that for a second. Maybe, just maybe, I could be wooed over by a boy. I wouldn't have to worry about a crush. I sighed in relief.

"Hermione! You're a genius! This just might work!" Hermione laughed as I flew around, hanging around only by my legs and one arm. Hermione smiled at me.

"I'm grateful that you're so excitable in a time like this." I smiled in a laughing sort of manner.

"Oh, I'm sure that you're fairing much better. My brother still a prat to you?" Hermione rolled her eyes but then looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't know about that. He's so . . . infuriating! I mean, one second he's really sweet and caring, the next he's laughing in my face and teasing me. I don't understand." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry. He's like that. Listen, it's his way of showing he cares. He always says that he doesn't care or dodge the question, but he actually cares about you a lot more than he lets on. When we're alone, he's always asking about you, if you said anything about him or if you mentioned him." Hermione looked up surprised and blushed a bright red.

"R-r-r-really? I didn't know that he cared so much about me." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, he absolutely adores you. Just too afraid to say anything, he hopes that if someone way out of his league starts to like him, maybe you'll finally notice him." Hermione stared at me incredulously.

"I'll notice him? He's the one always off doing something crazy with Harry or somebody. It's like he never cares." I gave her a sincere smile.

"All you've gotta do is try and get to know him better. The more you know, the better you can understand his feelings." Hermione leaned forward.

"I understand, know the person before anything you'll regret happens." I shrugged.

"At least that's what my friends say. Oh wait, I don't have very- AHH!" I almost tumbled from my broom as I was now hanging my my left leg and right arm. Hermione jumped up, looking to somewhat try and help if the need arose. I rattled around, clamoring, trying to get my other foot back on. Finally, at the cost of my right arm now dangling, I was upside down and Hermione laughed.

"My only question for you is how do you stay on those things?" We laughed and I pulled myself back on.

"At least I'm a better rider than Ron is." We laughed and continued our conversation, discussing things that we normally wouldn't say with other people around. I said things that about others that I would never say to their faces. That's why I liked Hermione, she was easy to talk to and fun to be around. I liked her. I guess that's why I like making friends that nobody would consider, they understood me more that anyone else.

* * *

 **Ending it there. Yeah, I don't really think that anyone ever thought of the sister bond that Ginny and Hermione must share. I think that this will affect the story a LOT, so pay attention. These emotions will help and come in handy later on in the story. Also, this will be a very long story based on the pace I'm writing. If I can think of cute scenes that will help the development of the story. Don't worry, I'll try to make them longer, but I just make them as long as I think they should be. Now, until next time, see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my loyal readers. If you like this story a lot you should review and tell me. I apologize for making so many out of order things, but I promise that Ginny is in her fourth year and Harry in his fifth. I appreciate criticism and helpful comments and I get motivated to write if you tell me that you like this story. Now that my announcement is out of the way, lets continue on to the chapter, aye?  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV. **(I plan on making it in her POV for a while, so get used to it)**

Harry came back and Ron and Hermione went with him to the attic to discuss what had happened. Fred and George meanwhile, were working on their products. Weasley's Wizard Wheezies or something like that. I on the other hand was forced to help mom out with household chores and whatnot. She always said she doesn't know what she'd do without me but I often ditch the chore halfway through.

Eventually, I had to go back up to the attic to get the feather-duster that mum left up there after cleaning the area that morning. We came back to the Burrow after one of us accidentally walked in on a Order of The Phoenix meeting and heard what they were discussing. So, mom was frantic about cleaning because of the dust that had gathering in the short while we'd been away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be in deep discussion about what had happened and stopped abruptly when I entered. I help my hands up in defense.

"Don't mind me, just a girl sent to get feather duster." Hermione gave me a half-smile. Ron, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion at me.

"Get out of here. We were discussing." I grabbed the feather duster.

"I'm going, but you might need assistance." Ron scowled.

"Why would I need assistance?" I placed a hand over my heart, as if sorry for his loss.

"I'm sorry, being a complete arse should be very uncomfortable when walking." Hermione started to chuckle, but covered her mouth. Harry suppressed a smile. Ron threw a pillow from one of the boxes at me.

"Out!" I ran out, giggling. That's how it was the next few weeks before school. Mum cleaned, I was forced to help, Fred and George planned their pranks and 'The Golden Trio' talked about something important. I was able to sent a few letters to Luna and talk for a while, but mostly she couldn't because of some Snorkacks or other invisible threats lurking around.

Nothing worth while really happened until we boarded the train at platform nine and three quarters. I quickly kissed mum goodbye and practically ran onto the train. I immediately bumped into Luna, who was wearing her glasses. I smiled.

"Nice running into you." Luna was happy as we began to talk about our summers and find a compartment. She seemed very surprised about what I told her.

"Why would you date someone else if you like Harry?" I shushed her.

"Please keep it down, it does sound complicated, but Hermione says that it'll gain his attention." She nodded in understanding.

"I always thought if you caused a scene it would gain others attention. Mostly people stare at me when I start looking for the nargles around Christmas-time." I rolled my eyes.

"If they're acting completely terrible, I'll hex them for you." Luna nodded as we walked into Neville's compartment.

"Mind if we sit?" I asked while pointing to the seats. Neville shook his head.

"Not at all." We all talked about who we thought could be our teacher for D.A.D.A this year. Since we all came from wizarding families, we knew most anyone famous. Mostly they were just guesses that we thought of cause the people were in the paper. Eventually, Harry came knocking on the door.

"Hey, Neville, mind if I sit?" Neville gave him a bright smile.

"Not at all. Who do you think the next Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be?" Harry shrugged as he sat down next to me. The set-up was Neville and Harry sat by the door. Luna and I sat by the windows. Harry was next to me and Neville and Luna sat next to each other. We joked and played around all throughout the ride. It was so fun! I completely forgot about my crush on Harry for a while and began to just act how I would around anyone.

I had never acted like this before, except around Luna. When it came time to put on our robes, I took a little extra time to comb my hair perfectly straight, and make sure that I looked okay. If I wanted someone to put the moves on me, then I better start looking okay. I walked out to the group, bumping into Micheal Corner on the way, he stared at me for a few seconds before continuing on his way. Luna smiled at me.

"Ginny, you look nice." I smiled, my plan was working.

"Thank you, Luna. You always look nice." She beamed. Luna was really nice and sweet, I mean sure some things that she talked about didn't always make sense, but she was pretty, she was nice, and she was never too demanding. Harry and Neville were talking about something to do with the Prefects. I didn't particularly care about the Prefects, so I just stared out the window.

Ron and Hermione always seemed to be around each other. I hope Hermione finally starts to understand him better, he is a prat sometimes, but he is pretty sweet and caring when he wants to be. I Looked at the ceiling. _Nope! She's way to good for him!_

* * *

 **Yep! Ending it there. I think that this is a very good ending for this chapter. This story will go on for a while. I hope you're ready for the long haul, this is getting good. This is personally how I think the Harry Potter series should've gone. J. K. Rowling kind of gave Harry feelings so suddenly, book five Harry can't care less about Ginny, book six OH MY GOD I'M IN LOVE! I think that she should've been slowly hinting that he's starting to develop feelings. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, Bye!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I am trying to make the chapters as best I can write them, but I'm not in school therefore I've forgotten everything about grammar that I know. When school starts up again maybe my writing will be a bit better, but meh. For now this is the best I am doing and you'll have to put up with it.  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

We got into the carriages assigned for our grades and headed up to the school. As usual the dining hall was decorated as extravagantly as always. The first years stood at the front of the hall right in front of the teachers and the sorting hat. A lot of them looked nervous and jittery, an equal amount looked excited and happy. I took a seat, waiting for the others to come.

I droned out the Sorting Hat's song and was consumed by my own thoughts. This year a lot of things would change for me. I was going to focus on being the better side of me instead of some girl who was too quiet for her own good. There's only one way to succeed and that's by being strong. Confidently, I walked to the Great Hall, Luna at my side. She and I promised to stick together this year, I would protect her from the bullies and she would help me not to take the wrong path.

We talked all the way up to entering the Great Hall, we then went to our respective tables, I went on to talking with some fellow Gryffindor housemates. Ron and Hermione came in immediately with Harry whispering with them. I ignored them and continued my conversation. Apparently, people thought that I seemed to be prettier than last year and proceeded to stare and point. Smiling to myself, I turned my full attention to the first years.

It wasn't until days later that someone decided to make a move.

Micheal Corner and I had been in almost all the same classes and we both kept shooting each other glances. Finally, one Saturday afternoon while I was in the common room, he approached me.

"Hey, Ginny?" I looked up, startled and me parchment of homework fell to the floor. We both bent down to pick it up, bumping our heads against each other. I gave a weak smile as I rolled it up.

"Hi Micheal. What's up?" He looked a bit nervous for someone so sporty and confident.

"I was wondering if you wanted to start hanging out . . . like as a date." I could feel my eyes widen, but the one thought going through my mind was: _OH MY GOD! I HAVE A DATE!_ I smiled eagerly.

"Sure, that be awesome!" Micheal immediately brightened.

"Okay, tomorrow at two thirty then?" I nodded, standing.

"Yep, meet by the old oak tree?" He nodded and sped off to the boys dorm. I rushed to the library hoping to find Hermione. I found her reading by an old, dusty window. I scared her by grabbing her arm without warning.

"Boo!" I whisper-shouted because we weren't supposed to be loud in a library. Hermione jumped and pushed her bookmark into the book she read.

"Ginny, you scared me. Lets go outside?" I nodded. We walked outside for a few minutes, silent. I decided to make small conversation.

"I heard that Quidditch try-outs are next Saturday." Hermione glanced my way.

"Are you excited?" I nodded.

"It should be fun." A few more moments later Hermione tried another stab.

"That's not the real reason you wanted to talk to me though, is it?" I jumped up and down.

"Nope! I have a date!" I waved my hands around, obviously excited. Hermione took a step back, surprised.

"Really? So soon?" I nodded excited.

"I know right, people have really noticed my change in my grade. How confident I've been acting and how I've always known the answers. Micheal Corner asked me." Hermione nodded to herself.

"He's in our grade, a bit pig-headed sometimes, but acceptable." I gave her a look.

"I wasn't asking your opinion. Wanna study?" She nodded and we headed up to the common room. Hermione has taught me a lot and recommended some reading. I still haven't been keen on reading, but I do like how much better I am at my classes. We were joking around.

"So I should add it into my next potion?" I laughed as I said this and Hermione completely lost it.

"No! You would ruin the whole potions dungeon!" We giggled at how silly I was acting when Harry and Ron approached us. Harry was holding a letter in his hand. He addressed Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, we need to talk." Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, Harry's found something and it-er could help with er . . . homework." I rolled my eyes.

"I totally don't suspect anything now. Not in the slightest." Ron snapped back.

"Buzz off!" I scurried up to the girls dorm, laughing. Gently I set down my ink and rolled up parchment. I immediately went into my trunk, scavenging around for anything acceptable to wear for tomorrows date.

Later that night, I went to bed dreaming about tomorrow. I wonder if Micheal would be sweet and kind or treat me like a princess. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and not a care in the world. I didn't even care that some other people still ignored me, I was getting popular and it was amazing! I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, I can't wait to write Ginny's first date! The next chapter may be a bit longer than most chapters, but it'll be worth it! I really want to write the next chapter and the next few, jealous Harry is going to show up soon ;). Review Please! See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let us date! I can't wait to finish writing this chapter! I know that I shouldn't be excited for a date that isn't with my ship, but! I do love writing dates and fluff and meh! I can't wait for jealous Harry! Anyway, I can't wait any longer, so having said that, ON WITH LE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I jumped out of bed quickly and pulled on some normal clothes instead of my usual robes. I wore some jeans and a t-shirt I got over the summer. Quickly, I put my hair up into a high ponytail, slid in my hair clips, then took my ponytail out. I combed through my remaining messy hair and put on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. Hermione had shown me these Muggle products and I took a liking to these two in particular.

I pushed my feet into my flats and stood. I looked in the mirror to check for anything I'd forgotten, before sliding my bracelets onto my wrist. They were plain and matched the colors my t-shirt. I smiled promptly before heading downstairs. I met Luna who stared at me.

"I knew that you had a date and all, but why are you dressed like that?" I continued to smile.

"I think that Micheal will appreciate the extra effort that I'm putting in." We talked about what I would do on the date and if I could meet up later that day. I nodded at her suggestion.

"Okay, if I'm not there by five then you can start without me." She departed to her table and I to mine. I sat next to Hermione who was across from Ron as they whispered.

"Hello." I greeted them plainly as I sat. Ron eyed me up and down.

"What in the devils name are you wearing?" I sat up straight, smiling broadly.

"It's called makeup, Hermione showed it to me." I popped some grapes in my mouth and grinned. Ron still looked suspicious.

"Why are you wearing it?" I shrugged.

"Wanted to try it out. Seems simple enough." Ron snapped.

"You've tried it out, now get it off your face." I rolled my eyes and moved closer to Dean and Seamus who also enjoyed Quidditch. We continued on with the conversation about who would be the chasers. We agreed that most everyone on the old team would fill in. I sighed.

"Such a shame though. I wish I could be on the Quidditch team." Seamus snorted.

"How could you practice Quidditch? Do you even have a broom?" I felt my cheeks redden.

"Even if I don't have a broom, it doesn't mean that I can't play!" I marched away. Neville was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, hi Gin." I nodded.

"Hello, forgot the password again?" He nodded miserably. I gave a lopsided smile.

"It's "Animangus"" The Fat Lady swung open.

"Correct." Neville thanked me and I made a beeline for the girls dorm. Harry, who was heading down the the Great Hall stopped me.

"Oh, Ginny, could we talk for a moment." I tried to calm my heartbeat and relaxed my shoulders. I was good for time so I agreed.

"Oh, well sure." We sat down in some of the comfortable chairs by the fire. He gave me a smile.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Oh thank goodness. Just a Quidditch conversation. Usually Harry and I talked about Quidditch since it was something that we both had in common. I nodded.

"You bet I am. I hope to be chaser. Still going to be seeker then?" He smiled.

"Yup. Do think anyone'll disagree?" I laughed.

"Only if they're as mad as Moody." We both laughed and I felt my heart rise. Checking the grandfather clock, I stood.

"I gotta go. See you later though." Before he could stop me I ran up to the girls dorm and bumped right into Romilda Vane. She glared at me and I glared right back.

"So, Weasley, you were with Harry weren't you? You think you mean something to him? Leave him alone. Skank!" I glared and scoffed.

"So what if I was? We're friends. Much more than I can say for you, how bout you get your pointy nose out of other peoples business. By the way, your shoes are so last season." I imitated her and her group of fashionistas. She stared at at me murderously, mouth ajar. I walked away, feeling a weight lift off of my chest for finally speaking my mind.

Quickly, I redid my makeup and tied a bow into my hair, right above my clips. Checking myself in the mirror again I departed and headed for the lawn. Micheal was waiting under the tree, leaning against it and reading. I ran up and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" He gave a laugh and covered my hands.

"Sounds like a really cute, smart, confident girl, so . . . Romilda Vane?" I let go and mock glared. He laughed.

"Just kidding! Only girl like that around is you." I smiled.

"That's so nice!" He leaned on his elbow.

"What do you think about me?" I smiled and pretended to think.

"Lets see, does sporty, caring, cute, sweet and kind sound familiar?" He laughed.

"Wow, you think I'm that amazing? You're pretty amazing yourself." I smiled and blushed.

"So, what are we going to do for our date?"

"I think you'll like what I planned."

* * *

 **End scene. I know I said I was going to write the date, but I'm procrastinating soooooooooo yeah. I promise in the next chapter I'm going to write the date, but I really want to know, how was Ginny's comeback? I think I did pretty well, mainly because I totally roast the boys at my school, but I don't know. See you next chapter!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! Chapter eighteen already? We're progressing very quickly, but I am swamped with all that I'm writing. I mean how would you feel writing two new chapters every week? Anyway, check out my other story about Trixie Riddle, it's called A Cursed Child: Tales of Voldemort's daughter, it's really good, I wrote it. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I looped my arm through Micheal's and we walked down to the pond. There was a checkered red and white blanket with a brown basket sitting off to the side. I looked at Micheal in surprise.

"A picnic? How unexpected." I smiled as we sat down. Micheal shrugged and blushed a bit pink.

"Well, we are on a campus until next week when we go Hogsmead. So I figured that we should make the best of this." I nodded and we began to make some small talk.

"So, I heard that you like Quidditch, is that right, Ginny?" I nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes. I love playing Quidditch, though my brothers think that I don't even know how to ride a broom." Micheal gave me a shy smile then laughed.

"I think that you'd be great on the team. Too bad their only looking for a keeper though." I nodded.

"If I could pick, I would want to be a chaser. I'm not fast enough for Seeker, strong enough for Beater or patient enough for Keeper."

"I would want to be Chaser too. I mean it seems the easiest and has the most action." We began to eat some of the food Micheal had packed. It tasted really good. I continued to stuff my face while Micheal was going on about Quidditch. I actually enjoyed his company more than I thought I would.

"-I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just went easy on them, even if they were my friends." I nodded.

"Why would you go easy on someone? That would mean that you don't take them seriously." He agreed with me.

"I know! Even if you and I started to date, I would not go easy on you. No matter how much I like you." I smiled, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"You like me?" He blushed.

"I mean . . .uh . . . well, you see." I laughed.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute. By the way, I like you too." I whispered the last sentence, as if it were a secret. We talked for a little while about classes and things, but then we finished eating and began to walk around. We finally came to a corridor that was empty. Micheal stopped me and stared right at me, his eyes bright and full.

"Ginny, I really want to kiss you right now." I blushed a deep scarlet. We had been friends ever since the ball last year and tension was thick, but I still felt it too soon. I broke eye contact and instead stared at the floor.

"Micheal, I just . . . I think that it's too soon for this. Maybe after a few more dates . . ." He let go of my shoulders.

"Only a few? So, soon?" I nodded.

"Soon." With that we each said our goodbyes and went to our dorms. I was bombarded by Hermione with questions about the date and how it went. It was a short talk, I only told her all of the details and answered her questions.

"Then I walked back to the dorm in a daze." I finished staring dreamily at the ceiling. Hermione looked at me with shock and surprise.

"I can't believe that you almost really kissed him! You're only a fourth year. You're only fourteen!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hermione, don't be a hypocrite, I'm sure you snogged that Viktor fella." Hermione blushed a pink color and began to stutter.

"I did nothing of the sort!" You laugh.

"Sure, sure." Then Ron and Harry walk in on us. We had been talking by the fireplace. I looked at them and waved.

"Hey Ron, hi Harry!" They waved and sat down in chairs across from yours and Hermione's. Ron looked at us suspiciously.

"What were you two going on about? We heard your giggling from the stairs." I hold a finger over your lips.

"My secret." Hermione hit my shoulder.

"Did you tell your brother?" I groan.

"Why should I, it's my life." Ron crossed his arms.

"Tell me what?" Hermione burst out.

"Ginny went on a date with Micheal!" I glare as Ron roars.

"You what!? You are too young to date." Harry agreed.

"He's right, your only fourteen." I roll your eyes.

"Whatever. You do what you want and I'll do what I want, I don't need all three of you acting as helicopter parents, I can take care of myself." I stood and crossed your arms.

"And don't even think of spying on me. If you don't think I can take care of myself, go tattle on me and tell mom, like the child you are." I marched upstairs, ignoring anything else they said, but Harry's face still stuck in my mind. His look of concern and . . . was it . . . Jealousy?! What's happening with us? I calmed your breath and entered your room. I threw my covers back ready to climb in when I saw pins placed on the bed. I stopped and fell to my knees, thanking the gods that I didn't lay down.

I quickly got rid of the pins and sat on your bed, hand over your heart. I blushed a bright red as your thoughts strayed to Micheal and what he'd asked earlier. I blushed as I layed my head down. I wasn't even concerned with the pins or the fact I'd been pranked, someone liked me, the real me, and I was happy.

* * *

 **Don't worry, jealous Harry will show up clearly in later chapters, but here's a bit of jealous Harry in this one. I like how I'm kind making the characters OC instead of their actually selves, but I think it suits them better. See you in later chapters! Bye bye!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm going to have so much fun with this chapter. I've been planning jealous Harry for a while now and finally, FINALLY, I'm able to write it. This is going to be so fun to write and I might make it a bit longer depending on how much fun I'm having with this part of the story. Now if you're as excited as I am, please continue.  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

I moved down to the Great Hall and took as seat by Hermione, who was reading a book and Harry, who was plainly eating. I picked up an apple and smiled.

"Morning." Hermione looked up and nodded my way.

"Good morning." Harry also looked up and nodded my way. They were obviously tired, as was I, Umbridge was the absolute devil. Ron came in and took a seat next to me.

"We need to talk, Ginny." Hermione and Harry seemed interested, I ignored them.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Ron glared

"I don't approve of you dating, when you're already to young."

"Young?! I'm only a year younger than you you twat!"

"That's not the point." Harry interjected.

"Ron's right, you know?" I turned my glare to him.

"You're on his side?" Harry held him hands up in defense.

"No, I just don't think that you should be dating with your age."

"You're all being ridiculous!"

"C'mon Ginny, you're too young for dating."

"I am not! I'm fourteen years old and capable of taking care of myself!" I got up and began to march away. I couldn't believe that they were being so unreasonable and overprotective. I really am just a younger sister to everyone. I saw Micheal walking down the hallway towards me and I stopped abruptly. I smiled cutely at him.

"Hey, Micheal." He stops and his friends move on, wold-whistling at him. I smiled and approached. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at Hogsmead this weekend on Saturday. Another date." I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Who knows, maybe you'll get that kiss you wanted." I said flirtatiously. I walked off sending glances back his way. He smiled every time I looked back at him. I rushed up the stairs and to the common room. If I finished my homework, maybe then I could spend more of the weekend with Micheal. As I wrote my pages I thought of Micheal's cute smile and almost wrote over my already written words. I turned upon hearing the fluttering of an owl. It had a note, I walked over to it and untied the letter. It fluttered away quickly and I took the string off the parchment. I read the label of who it was addressed to

 _To: Harry Potter_

 _From: Snuffles_

I frowned. Who the hell is snuffles? Suddenly the letter was snatched from my grasp and I saw Ron standing behind me. He glared down at me.

"What are you now? A thief? Hijacking mail for fun?" I glared at him fiercely and immediately yelled back.

"At least I'm not some over-protective twit that doesn't realize when he's not wanted! I was not hijacking anything, an owl came through the window and I took the note! Don't accuse me of theft you arse!" I gathered my stuff and heard two more people enter. I saw Harry and Hermione and I pointed to Ron.

"Someone's got a screw loose, better watch out, he might accuse you of loitering next!" I marched up the stairs and began homework on my bed. I glared at anyone that tried to approach me. Soon, when breakfast was supposed to be over, I headed down to my first class, ignoring my brothers request to talk to him. After my fourth class was over I ran into Micheal in the hallway. I leaned against a wall and he towered over me forearm touching the stone above my head nose half an inch away from mine.

"Hey stranger." I smiled.

"Hi." Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. I saw Ron and Harry. Ron glared as Harry spoke first.

"Don't you know that we have classes to get to Micheal? Besides it's impolite to do that in public." He turned away as I scowled. Ron agreed.

"Especially with my sister!" I sent him a death glare and clenched my fists around my books.

"I am not a child and I can take care of myself. Stop worrying and find yourself a girlfriend already, you twat." I grabbed Micheal's hand and pulled him down the hallway. I looked at him over my shoulder and apologized.

"I'm really sorry for my brother and Harry. Both of them are too over-protective for their own good." Micheal chuckled, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. It was kind of like Harry had a thing for you though. The way he looked at you." You stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"No way. Besides, even if he did have a thing fore me, I have a thing for you." You say before pulling him along again. Micheal blushes and you smile triumphantly. Does Harry really like me, me of all people? No way. I've liked him forever, but I'm finally getting over him, besides I'm with Micheal and I'm happy, that's all that should matter. Though now that Micheal mentions it, Harry did look like he was about to break the wall open if Micheal didn't back away. I parted with him at the second corridor and walked to my next class, ignoring the stare of kids from other houses.

I was finally recognized as Ginny Weasley, not Ron's littler sister. I wore a proud look as I walked the hallway. Soon, I hoped to try out for the team and make a position. Chaser was most likely the only position I could try. I was really bad Keeper, and an even lousier Beater. I didn't think I had the speed to play Seeker, but Chaser seemed fun and could keep my brain and body moving. Soon, I hoped to make a new name for myself. Look out, I'm changing.

* * *

 **How was it? I really undertoned Jealous Harry a lot and I'm sorry about that. But I do have another story to update and I've also started to write quizzes on Quotev, so let's say that I'm less than having a chaotic time, especially since school starts in like a week and I still am collecting all of my school supplies, plus back to school shopping. I'm tired and the next update will be random, so don't go checking a week from now, it won't be there. I make no promises of what will happen in the next chapter. See you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not dead! Yay, a new update? Yep, schoolwork is actually easier than what I'd heard and expected, so that means that I might be updating regularly from now on, but I make no promises. We're at Hogsmead today, things are going to get amazing. Well, not amazing for the characters, actually it's going to get quite messy, so I'd watch out.  
**

* * *

Ginny's POV.

Finally, Saturday. I was super excited for my date with Micheal that I didn't sleep most of the night. I dabbed on some water to my forehead and brushed my hair straight. I pulled on a white headband and observed my hair. I smiled, it looked great. I then slipped out of my nightgown and into jeans and a green t-shirt with a white cardigan.

I observed myself in the mirror, it looked nice, after making sure that I was satisfied, I pulled on white flats and walked down the stairs, catching up with Luna. She smiled at me.

"Hi Ginny. You look nice." I smiled.

"Thanks Luna, are those earrings your own creation?" Her earring were a bright red, yellow and green and looked like and upside-down tornado, then horns came out of the top right under her earlobe. It looked like some demented bell or something, but actually interested me a lot. She nodded.

"It's to keep the Wallykacks away, it's their breeding season right now." I nod, feeling slightly awkward talking about the things that I couldn't quite understand. I didn't believe in everything Luna told me, but often agreed with her. Some Slytherin girls saw us and stuck out their tongues, making weird arm movements.

"Loony Lovegood!" I whipped out my wand.

"Say that again you twits!" They backed up slightly, surprised at my actions, before entering the Great Hall. I smiled at Luna, patting her shoulders and she grinned.

"Thanks Ginny, you're very nice, especially to someone like me." I gripped her shoulders.

"Luna. Never change. You're fine just the way you are." We parted and I sat at my table, but not by Harry and Ron. No I sat with Micheal, taking a seat on his left. I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" Micheal put a finger to his lips thoughtfully, though I knew he was mocking me.

"Well, it sounds like someone very energetic, but also someone who's confident and powerful, so . . . Luna?" I giggled.

"Guess again!" He laughed.

"Just joking Gin." He turned to face me and Dean and Seamus shared a glance, both of them smirking. I ignored their looks as Micheal and I easily caught up and I explained about my brother and Harry. Micheal nods in understanding, taking my hand when I need him to and smiling encouragingly when I feel sad about something. He knows just what to do to make me feel so much better.

We both ride to Hogsmead together and walk around, the air crisp and we wear scarves to stay warm. I wear my white wool scarf and Mum knit for me last year. We're sitting at the Hog's Head, drinking Butterbeer and laughing with each other. Suddenly, a shadow comes over Micheal and I and we turn to see Ron standing there, jealous and angry.

"Ginny! Stop acting like that in public!" I felt anger flare up inside of me.

"You don't control what I do!" Micheal squeezes my hand reassuringly and suddenly a cup of Butterbeer goes flying through the air, crashing on Micheal's head. I gasp audibly and grab napkins, trying to dab the liquid off him. I glare in the direction it came from and see Harry watching, mild interest. I stand and walk over.

"What's you problem?!" He pushes past me and he and Ron begin yelling at Micheal. Hermione is trying to hide behind her book, ignoring us. I glare and approach, but just as I do, Micheal launches himself at Harry and both of them are rolling on the ground, shoving and hitting at each other. I run over immediately and try to break them up.

Micheal pulls away from Harry very easily, but Harry's not done yet. He aims on last punch at Micheal which connects with his chin. Both are growling at each other and I step between them, holding Micheal's shoulders. He softens when I get in the way, but almost immediately intensifies again. I feel something smack against my head and roll down to my stomach.

I slowly turned up my head to glare at the person who would dare try to start a fight with me. Honestly, I'm not so much a wimp as to take bullying like this. As my eyes locked with the person standing directly in front of me I saw her. Standing there smirking her little butt off, holding another butterbeer, one that didn't crash into my upper body is the god dang devil herself.

Romilda Vane.

And her little possie too.

I felt my anger flare up as I tried to push the Butterbeer off of my face and neck. My face held clear annoyance and I sent a bone-chilling glare as she and I stared at each other. Not really thinking about where we were or what was happening, not really thinking of the consequences or what might happen next, not really thinking at all, I gripped my fists.

"You're dead Vane."

Then of course I jumped at her.

* * *

 **Okay guys, we have a jealous Harry and pissed off Ginny in this chapter, did you enjoy? I was writing this and thinking to myself, wouldn't it be even better if Ginny had a love rival. So of course I made one, Romilda Vane is the one who gave Harry the love potion chocolates, remember? Someone so infatuated with Harry was perfect for the role. Thank you all for the love on this story, I appreciate it and hope to update soon. I'll see you all!**


End file.
